Little Unknown Girl
by scarletpoppy
Summary: Maya Rossi is trying to find her Father. She knows the man works at the Lyell Centre, finding who it is will be the harder issue. Will she find out who he is? And who will help her find him?
1. Her Introduction

**New fic, will be multi-chapter. It's different to my other fics, and will probably not be as full as fluff than my other stories! I do not own any character that you know- however Maya is mine! Please read, and I hope you enjoy!**

_Maya Rossi._

_She had written what felt like hundreds of letters to get this work experience._

_To the coroner, to the University, to her school, to Professor Dalton, to everyone begging for this place._

_They finally accepted her._

_She had 100 conditions she had to stick to of course, and that was to be expected._

_She was on her way to the Lyell Centre. _

_She was on her way to meet and possibly even work with her Father._

Nikki Alexander and Harry Cunningham stood in their boss's office. Leo was telling them about the work that had to be done that day. Once explaining it all, he got onto the topic of Maya.

"Unusually, we have some one here for work experience." Leo said looking up at his two collegues. Nikki was smiling smugly, as he had just given her no paper work for today, however as for Harry, he was looking grumpy. Leo had decided to try and discipline him; he hadn't handed any compete PMs and been late every day this week.

"We get lots of people in," Nikki pointed out correctly.

"Yes, but this girl is only 17." Harry and Nikki's mouths dropped open slightly in surprise.

"Is a 17 year old allowed?" Harry asked.

"Usually, definitely not. However this girl was extremely persistent, and I have been receiving letters from her for about a year now. Apparently she has been writing to everybody for permission. I think everyone gave up fighting against her. We are giving her one week, and then we are going to talk to her about keeping her on longer."

"It's not really a child friendly job though." Nikki pointed out to her boss. She wasn't sure how much of a good idea this was. Should a teenager really be working around dead bodies in a mortuary? It wasn't a happy easy going job. But on the other hand, at that age, she would have loved to have an opportunity like that.

"And yet I let you two children work here." Leo said, smirking at the two of them. Harry gave a chuckle and gave Nikki a push on her arm, which Nikki pulled a tongue back at him. They were the height of maturity.

"What's this girl called then?" Harry asked.

"Maya Rossi."

"Unusual name." Nikki replied.

"Indeed," Leo looked up, "anyway, be nice to her and point her to my office when she comes in ok? Aren't you supposed to be working today?" He joked. Nikki pulled her tongue out at him, making them all laugh as both his colleagues trudged out his office. He supposed it was an unusual name. Although for a 17 year old who desperately wanted to work in a mortuary, he thought she might me quite an unusual girl.

* * *

She walked up to the building; butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach. She never liked using that analogy really because her nerves certainly didn't feel delicate and fluttery like a butterfly, it felt more like a frog that could stop jumping around, bouncing from all the corners of the enclosed space. 'Viene ragazza' she thought to herself, 'come on girl, you can do this'. This was the first time she would meet her Father. He didn't know who she was though, or her existence even. She didn't particularly know who he was. Before her Mamma died last year, the only information she managed to get from her was that last time she knew, her father was working in London at the Lyell centre. No name. No description.

She wondered if she even knew his name, or remembered what he looked like. Maya knew she had met him over 17 years ago, no information where. She was what Italian Mamma called her 'love child'. In Italy, this was seen as passionate. A beautiful woman being swept off her feet for one night in London by a typically British man, good old fashioned romance. In all honestly, it was more likely that her Mamma had become mindlessly drunk on her trip to London and slept with the first man who would take her.

Walking into the building, she was pleasantly surprised. It was modern, hi-tech, impressive. She suddenly felt very small in this huge building. She asked people for Professor Dalton's office, that's where she was supposed to go first. She wondered how she was supposed to narrow down who her Father was. She looked like her Mamma really, slightly olive skin, unusually brown hair for an Italian, five foot six, fairly curvy. The only thing that was slightly different from her Mammas was the shape of her lips.

Walking up to this man's office she had seen lots of males. In fact, the people working here were predominantly men; this did not narrow down her search. She had worked so hard to get herself here. She had done research about the different jobs in the building; she had become interested in a few. She had to pretend at school to be incredibly interested by forensic pathology, boost up all her grades, even after mourning her Mamma she had to keep going. She had to find her Father.

She arrived at his office. The door was open and she could easily see that there was no one there. That had made her situation so much harder, what was she supposed to do now? She looked around in search for a friendly face.

In a room adjacent to the Professors office there was another room. It was large and open plan. There was a man and a woman sitting opposite each other, laughing and talking to each other. She could easily see the woman. She was pretty. She had soft blonde hair and large round dark eyes. She had a delicate, but powerful look to her. She was smiling at the man with such love in her eyes that Maya would have almost betted that they were in a relationship.

The woman saw her standing at the door way, she nodded at the man, who turned around and looked at her aswell. Could that be her Father? He was certainly the kind of man her Mamma was generally attracted to; dark and handsome.

"Hello." She said breathlessly. She wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Hi, are you Maya?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, Maya Rossi." She replied. They woman had a kind trusting face, Maya was glad she had spoken to her. "I'm looking for Professor Dalton."

"He's just at a quick meeting. He'll be back in a few minutes I think. I'm Nikki Alexander by the way, this is Harry Cunningham," The man raise his hand as a hello, "We work with Leo, Professor Dalton. Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?" She said as she walked over to the kettle in the corner of the room.

"Yes please, coffee is good thanks." She said with a smile. It was hard to believe that such nice people worked with dead bodies, but she supposed anyone could break the stereotype.

"Take a seat if you want, do you want milk or sugar?" Nikki called over.

"Um, neither thanks." She replied as she perched on a lab stool and dumping her satchel on the floor. Nikki came over, handing her a cup of coffee.

"You have an unusual name." Harry commented. Nikki gave him an astonished stare and a slight hit on his arm. It was sweet really.

"My Mother was Italian, that's where the surnames from. And Maya I think she just randomly picked. My Mother was an unusual woman."

At that moment, another slightly older man entered the room. She presumed this was Leo Dalton. He looked like a fatherly figure, quite smiley, had a spark in his eye. He could be her father.

This hurt could be a lot harder than she first suspected. Damn it.

**Well, chapter one is done! I hope you liked it, lots more to come! Please review!**


	2. Meeting Her Father?

**Thank you for anyone who reviewed the last chapter! Such lovely reviews already! Feel free to guess who the Dad is and why, a few more hints in this chapter- but even after chapter 1 I have been bribed (*coughlizzicough*)! So enjoy this chapter!**

She had now been introduced to two potential Fathers, how many more there was or if these were potentials, she didn't know. Strangely, she hoped as soon as she met him, their eyes would meet and they would instantly know that they were meant to live happily even after. Perhaps these men weren't her Father, and she just hadn't met him yet. Maybe she would still have that perfect father/daughter moment that she had never had.

She had ruled a few people out, mainly because of their age and/or ethnicity. She knew that the person had to have worked at the Lyell Centre for a while. She remembered the day when she had asked her Mamma about her father for the first time that she remembered.

_A small brown hair girl looked up at her mother as they walked down the small Italian streets of Rome. She had just come out of school. _

"_Mamma, ho un Papá? Do I have a dad?" The small girl asked inquisitively. She could see her Mamma's beautiful face frown slightly, her dark eyebrows scrunched up. _

"_Naturalmente si fa bella, of course you do beautiful. He lives in England." She replied._

"_Inghilterra? Che cosa sta facendo lì? __What's he doing there?" _

"_He works there." She looked down at her daughters big bambino eyes. Admittedly Giovanna Rossi didn't know much about her daughters' father. Not that Maya knew that of course, but he didn't know either. She had met him over seven years ago, whilst on her trip to England. She had met him in a bar and instantly taken a like to him. He was kind and caring. Not particularly like her usual string of men. They didn't fall in love, she didn't believe in love at first sight, but they did fall for each other. After the night she spent with him, she thought he might be the one for her. In the morning, he jumped out of bed looking guilty. He was handsome and English looking. She liked him. Until he admitted that he already has someone else._

_She had tried to follow his progress over the next years. He didn't know this, he didn't know about their beautiful daughter. He was fairly easy to follow; he led a fairly simple life. She didn't know much about this other woman, she didn't know if she was still around or not, but she didn't care about this other woman. When the time came, she would know where he was, and she could introduce him to Maya. But it wasn't now. Maya would have to wait._

She knew her Mamma meant well by keeping her Father a secret from her, but she hadn't given her enough information. Maya supposed she would have given her more when the time came, but after her Mamma had been killed in a car crash just before her 16th birthday, she knew there was no more information to receive.

She knew three things about her father:

He lived in England in 1994, and in August (or around that time) he was staying in London.

He had never moved away from England, and had always worked in England.

Since 2003 at the very latest, he had worked for the team of people who were now based here at the Lyell Centre.

In all honesty, she didn't really know what she was doing, or why she was doing it. She had moved to England with her Mamma for the start of her GCSEs, and by the end of them, her Mamma was dead and she was living in a care home being prepared to move into a tiny flat in a huge dirty estate. She hated England then compared to her beautiful Italy; the place she grew up in. The only positive England seemed to have was that it contained her Father.

So here she was. Sitting in Professor Dalton's office in the Lyell Centre.

"Now we have established who are, and why you are here, I should probably introduce you to the many people we have working here. However I'm not sure you want that." He said looking at her. She felt like she was being surveyed, like he was trying to read her. She kept her face as blank as she could. "So, if you want, you can watch Nikki do a PM." His thin lips stretched into a small, yet warm smile. She smiled back at him.

"Sure. Ok." She replied. She had to remember that she couldn't blow her cover. Not yet anyway.

"Do you mind me asking, where are you from? You have a slight accent." Leo asked. He looked slightly embarrassed, she liked this man. He was kind.

"No, not at all. I'm from Italy, I moved here when I was fourteen. My Mamm... Mother I mean, wanted me to get English qualifications. I started here for my GCSEs." She gave him a smile to reassure him.

"You're Mother's died didn't she? In your letters it said that it was one of the reasons you wanted to work in this area so much." She nodded; she felt a lump appear in her throat. She hated using her Mamma's dead in vain, just to lie and pretend, but she had a reason. She just wanted to find him and then she wouldn't have to lie anymore.

"It's ok," he said with a reassuring smile, "I understand." She didn't know how. Perhaps he had lost someone as well. "Anyway, I'll get Nikki to show you down to the balcony area so you can watch the PM at a distance. It is a fairly simple one. Suspected stroke, he's 82, so quite natural causes. If you are feeling queasy, or you don't want to watch anymore please leave. I meant it. Not to be patronising, but you are only 17. I've seen grown men throw up just at the sight of a dead body, I dread to think what they'd do if they saw a PM."

"Ok." She replied. She definitely liked this man. If he was her father, she could see how her Mamma liked him. She wondered if he would fit into the three rules.

Leo passed her on to Nikki, who took her down to the balcony which overlooked the cutting room. Maya had goose bumps over her entire body, but she wasn't cold, she felt terrified. She had tried to mentally prepare herself for this, she knew it was going to happen, it was inevitable.

She jumped slightly as someone walked into the room. It was the other man. What was his name again? Harry? This really wasn't helping her nerves. She looked at him. He had propped himself against the wall, he had his arms crossed and was looking into the cutting room. Turned his head to look at her. He had a slightly lopsided smile on his face.

"You ok?" He asked. She didn't answer. He wrinkled his nose up slightly, it was quite funny really. "I guessed as much." He paused for a second before he walked and stood next to her. She looked up at his face, it had very strong features. A carved jaw line, large cheek bones, dark eyebrows and hair. By appearance, if he was more tanned, he was definitely her Mamma's type.

"Is this the first time seeing a dead body?" He asked. She shook her head; she had seen her Mamma's body. It wasn't the dead that scared her; it was more the cutting up of them, their organs being removed, them being prodded and poked. "Oh. So it's the slicing and dicing?" He joked; he was definitely a man who thought he was hilarious. "I'll stay if you like. They worst bit I think is opening up the body. That's the part which gets most people. Once it's open, generally people are ok."

"Thanks." She said with a smile at him. She want usually this quiet, she was a fairly outgoing and chatty. She looked back; the body was being wheeled in. Nikki was in white scrubs and she looked over at them with a smile.

"Is everything ok? Ready?" She asked her voice crackling slightly through the speakers. Harry and her both nodded at the same time.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Random Acts of Kindness

**I like every ones viewpoints of who her Dad is, some of you might be correct, the guesses are close (or maybe even correct...)! Thank you to anyone for reviewing including Dinabar, Hopelesslyhalfhearted, Lizziginne, Cariad1987, SWbear and call-me-rose for all of your lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter, bit slow on this one, but I promise I will get on with the story next chapter! But still enjoy!**

She sat in Leo's office waiting for Leo. She had just seen her first PM and he wanted to talk about it with her. Thankfully, she hadn't found it too bad. At first when the body was revealed she was terrified, and when Nikki picked up the scalpel to make the 'Y' shape incision both Harry and Nikki attempted to tell her to go. Maya knew she had to stay and watch it. After the initial cuts, she found herself absorbed in the intricate process of it all. They saw every detail nothing was hidden. As suspected, he had a blocked coronary artery, which Nikki actually showed to her. It was fascinating.

Leo walked in and sat down at his desk in front of her.

"So, how did it go? I've spoken to Nikki about it." He asked her.

"It was good." She paused for a second, wondering if she should tell Leo the truth about what she really thought about the PM. After all, there was a slim chance that he might be her Father so she reasoned she might as well spill all. "Well, at first I was terrified. I think Nikki and Harry were trying to persuade me to leave..."

"Hang on, Harry was there? He was supposed to do all his paperwork today." Leo mused. "Sorry, carry on."

"Yeah, so I didn't really like the body being opening up, but once it was open I wasn't too bad. I found it very interesting actually. I'd like to see another if possible." She finished. Leo had a smile on his face.

"I like you." He said. "I'm glad you found it ok. Now go and pester Harry and get him to show how to fill in a PM report. And make sure he does do his work." She hopped up out her seat and scurried out his office. He liked her. Maybe that was the moment she hoped for.

She heard Harry and Nikki arguing, Maya didn't want to disturb them. She hovered by them, close enough to hear what they were arguing about.

"Nikki, I'm not being funny anymore, but this really is my desk."

"Yes but I was here first, and you only want the desk because I'm on it."

"No, I want my desk because it is my desk. I am supposed to do work all day on it.

"Harry, you haven't done any work yet and it's nearly lunch."

Harry flicked her on the nose, which he received a small slap in the stomach from Nikki. They were like an old in love married couple. She hurried back into Leo's office.

"Are Harry and Nikki dating?" She blurted out to him. He looked up with a sigh.

"No, but if you manage to get them together you can stay and work here for as long as you want." She gave an appreciative laugh as she walked back to the 'couple' hoping that they had settled down. Nikki was sitting by Harry's desk working, and he was sitting on presumably her desk sulking.

She cleared her throat. Harry's eyes flicked up at her and gave her a smile, snapping out of his sulk.

"Hello, how you doing now?" He asked. Nikki turned around on her chair.

"I'm good." She replied meekly, she had already spilled out all her thoughts to one person in the building, she didn't particularly want to do it all again.

"We were slightly worried at the beginning, but you seemed fine by the end." Nikki said in a very matter of fact tone.

"I didn't like the start, your right, but once the body had been opened up I thought it was quite interesting." Both the pathologists smiled at her. "And now you are supposed to show me how to do the PM report. Oh and I think I might have let it slip that you were at the PM, and Leo says I have to make sure you do work." She addressed to Harry, who groaned. Nikki laughed at him; she had a very pretty smile.

"Fine. Pull up a seat and I'll talk it through to you. And then you can finish the rest of them off for me."

A couple of hours later she had helped Harry complete two reports, and she realised why he didn't like doing them. She had found out quite a lot about him, including the fact he was going on a blind date in the evening, which they had discussed. The woman was his mates girlfriend's cousin, which she told him was too tedious for her to be good looking and she was probably desperate. She had searched her up on facebook and it turned out she was quite correct. Harry did point out that looks didn't matter, which she agreed with, however seeing as she was 35 and had many pictures of her posing in the bathroom like a 14 year old girl slightly put him off. Maya was just trying to hint that he like Nikki really, but like typical men, he didn't get any hints.

At half one, Leo came out of his office.

"Where's Nikki?" Leo asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Doing another PM." Harry replied gathering up the reports they had completed. Harry stood up and proudly handed them to Leo. "We have finished two reports." He announced. Leo raised his eyebrows. "Can we keep her?" Maya felt herself blush slightly. Her Mamma could always take a compliment; any Italian could, apart from herself. When she was 10, her Mamma did try to teach her how to be gracious and modest when someone praised you, but she gave up exclaiming that she was 'just too English'.

"I want to as well, but I think the coroner is having a breakdown just letting a 17 year old into the building." Leo replied, they were both looking at her with interest, as if she were being surveyed.

"Are we going for lunch now? Nikki should be finished any minute." Harry asked turning to Leo.

"We'll wait for Nikki and head of. Do you want to join us?" Leo asked her. She shrugged. She wasn't used to these random acts of kindness. She lived in a grotty council estate, had lived in a care home and didn't have any family (that she knew) in England. "Come on then, grab your bag." She followed the two men down outside the cutting room where Nikki was presumably. Harry went looking for her, and appeared a few seconds later with Nikki.

"Cafe?" She asked, which the other two agreed to. Maya just went along with them; she liked these adults and really hoped that one of the two men might be her father.

**Please review :D I hope you liked it!**


	4. The Six Italians

**Thank you for any reviews anyone has done! I love reading all your guesses and reasons! So hugs to Hi-world, SWbear, Cariad1987, Lizziginne, Call-me-rose, Hopelesslyhalfhearted, and dinabar! **  
**This next chapter is a carry over to the rest of the plot really- not much action happens. It lots of explaining and gives you the overall view of what the plot will be, but I promise it will get better and not so boring! So read and hopefully enjoy!**

They were sitting in a small friendly cafe. Leo, Harry and Nikki all had a sandwich and were discussing a case that they had at the time. According to them it was a difficult scenario, two bodies had been found in a house. Both were overdosed on the same drug. They were only in their late twenties, and were both apparently good friends, and neither had shown any signs of depression or any mental illness.

Nikki and Leo couldn't see any other options for these two women apart from a double suicide. They hadn't been out anywhere in that day and both had receipts for the paracetamol in their bags and had both taken lethal quantities. They didn't have any enemies or people who would want to kill them, and they both argued that there seemed to be no other explanation for it.

On the other hand, Harry said it was too unlikely. Double suicides were very rare anyway, the statistics were between 0.6% to 4%, and the majority of those cases were usually old married couples who had a history mental illnesses, or occasionally between other family members who had been through traumatic experiences, not two young healthy friends who seemed to have a happy life.

"We are doing a second PM right?" Harry asked.

"Probably not because we have no evidence to carry out another, and the family hasn't requested one." Leo replied grimly.

"What are we supposed to find of the second one anyway? They both died of a drug overdose, no force seen, no other DNA or forensic evidence that any one else was there apart from Simona and Vittoria, and they both brought the drugs themselves." Nikki replied sounding slightly impatient.

Maya took a sip from her black coffee. Where had she heard those names before? They weren't popular names in England.

"Did they work in 'La Migliore', the Italian restaurant on Clivedon Road?" She asked, she thought it could have been where she had heard them. Nikki and Harry both nodded, all the adults were looking at her. "Oh. I think I knew them. Not well, don't worry, more I knew of them."

"How?" Leo enquired. "Did they seem like the kind of people to commit suicide?"

"My Mother worked there. I met them a couple of times when they served me. I don't even know their surnames but I think she knew them fairly well. Although I haven't seen them since her funeral so anything could have happened since then, but from what I gathered they were lively, outgoing, not the brightest but they were nice enough."

"Anything strange, or unusual about them?" Nikki said hopefully. Maya thought to herself. The true answer was yes. The restaurant that the two girls worked in was the same one as her Mamma worked in, and they had all died. It was also the same one that three other Italians had worked in, who were also dead. In the last two years, 6 people had died who had worked in one restaurant. However, she had only just met these people. How could she trust them not to dig up her past? And they would almost certainly throw her off the team working on this because of personal connections. She hadn't at all got any closer to finding out who her father was, and this would most likely delay everything.

"There is isn't there?" Leo gently said. She gave one little nod. She couldn't lie to them; they were only doing their jobs. And if it wasn't a coincidence, then she would have done the wrong thing. She cleared her throat and began.

"I'm not sure of all the dates or details exactly but over the last two years, six people who have worked in La Migliore have died. The first one was a man, he was called David, and I think he committed suicide but I'm not sure. Then there was my Mamma, Giovanna Rossi, she was killed in a car crash. Then there was another woman, I'm not sure of her name, maybe Rosetta or Rosa, but I definitely know she died from a heart attack because she was only 45. The next was Paulo who was killed in a hit and run, that was about six months ago I think. And now Vittoria and Simona." She drained the last on her coffee. She looked up to find all the adults looking at her with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Leo asked her.

"I don't know. I don't know all the details about the other deaths. I suppose it could easily be a coincidence because people do die. But it seems a bit weird that they were all Italian working in the same restaurant." She answered. She felt nervous; perhaps she had given up too much information.

"I think we need to get back and look up these on the database, see if there are any leads worth following." Leo said to his colleagues. They both nodded whilst finishing their drinks, "Are you ok to go?" he addressed her, "I mean, you haven't actually eaten anything."

"I don't tend to eat lunch. In Italy we would be sleeping now. I tend to eat at around 4ish, and then have a late dinner."

"A siesta!" Harry said in a terrible Italian accent, in which Leo and Nikki both rolled their eyes at, but she actually found it quite funny.

* * *

Six faces were up on the touch screen board. Nikki and Harry were both standing, almost touching each other, both mirroring each other with the arms crossed puzzled face look. Leo and herself were sitting around the long conference table.

There were six faces on the screen.

David Barsanti, found with lacerations to wrists, causing a class IV haemorrhage. No know history of depression or mental illness, and was filed as a suspected suicide.

Giovanna Rossi, died from internal injuries from a car collision. Traumatic brain injuries, blunt collision, puncture wounds to lower abdomen, common cause of death for a car crash.

Rosetta Mateo, myocardial infarction. Plaque blocking the RCA. Was only 45, but had known heart conditions within her family and was a heavy smoker.

Paulo Torre, major head trauma as well as other injuries from a hit and run accident. Blunt head trauma caused traumatic extradural haematoma resulting in death in hospital.

Vittoria DeFiore, found with 19g of paracetamol in blood stream, causing ALT. Potential suicide, although no known history of depression or mental illness.

Simone Lisi, found with 19g of paracetamol in blood stream, causing ALT. Potential suicide, although no known history of depression or mental illness.

"Well, they could be connected; the only one that is hard to fake is Rosetta's death, I mean, how do you fake a heart attack?" Harry stated as they all looked at the screen.

"Leo." A man walked into the room, Maya had seen him earlier in the PM, but only briefly, she hadn't really been introduced. "Phone call for you, they have been trying your office and then the called reception. I said I'd pass on the message. They said it was fairly urgent."

"Ok thanks Nigel," Leo said to the man, "I want you two to look into the cases a little further, are there any doubts about whether it is a suicide etcetera. Maya, come with me." She got up out her seat and followed Leo to his office. She felt like she was in trouble, although she suspected she wasn't.

"Maya, I'm not sure if you can work on the case with the two women, for if all those victims are connected you can't work on the case due to personal attachment, seeing as one of the potential victims connected to them is your Mother." Leo stopped at looked up at her. "However, I do not mind you helping Harry or Nikki with any of the related victims until we confirm that all the cases are related." She suspected this; she knew it was the policy.

"Ok."

"And if you feel it is getting too much, please just say. But you can help with all the other cases." She smiled at him and nodded to make sure he knew she was ok, and she was. She didn't particularly like talking about how her Mamma died, but her Mamma was dead. It was a fact. Talking about her wasn't going to bring her back to life or wasn't going to send her away further. It emphasised to her how much she missed her and how much she wanted someone to truly care about her like her Mamma did, however it made her realise that she wanted to find her father. Whatever it took.

Leo had picked up his phone and was now answering the pending call he had.

"Ok yes, I'll be there in 15 minutes... Sure... Thanks, bye." He scribbled an address down; she presumed it was a crime scene. "We have a body, looks like a stab victim. How would you like to join me to the crime scene? I know it's only your first day, but it seemed that you have come on the right day. Otherwise you would just be watching Harry and Nikki doing paperwork."

"Or I'd be doing Harry's paperwork." Leo laughed as he put his coat on. "Yes, I would like to come." She followed Leo's suit of putting her jacket on and followed him out the building as if she was his own shadow.

**I'm sorry if I haven't used perfect medical terms, but I hope you got the jist of what I was trying to say, and that you understand what is happening with the plot, say if you don't cause I can give a run through. Please review :)**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Thank you to Lizziginne, Cariad1987 and Izzy for the reviews! Hopefully this is a better chapter for you all. Minor gorgey scenes and a swear word, so you are all warned! Enjoy and review!**

Leo passed the 'teletubbie' suit to her to put on. She had been prepared for the dead bodies, perhaps the blood and gore, but this crime against fashion, definitely not.

"Please tell me you are joking." She begged. He smiled at her.

"Afraid not, faster you put it on the faster we can check the crime scene. So come on." She zipped up the suit. "Don't worry, at least we both look ridiculous." She shook her head in disbelief. The body had better be good.

They walked into the small terrace house, it was nice enough. The hallway had cream walls, and hanging on them was a few picture frames, presumably of the victim. She felt suddenly sorry for the victims' family, with the man in the cutting room he was just a body. He had no memories, no family, no unpaid bills on the side of the counter in the hall, no potted plants.

They walked in to the living room and she heard Leo gasp slightly, and he had a reason why. The once pale blue painted walls were now splattered with scarlet flowers. The presumably once white carpet now had been polka dotted with lashes of liquid. She looked up, even the light shade had specks on it.

"Why didn't I get a warning about this, we'll need than more than one pathologist on this!"

"I thought there was two of you here." A very young looking officer stuttered back. He was looking very green faced, poor guy.

"She is 17 and is on work experience." Leo replied sternly. He turned to her. "Are you ok for all of this, it isn't the nicest scene."

"You could say that. But I'm fine." Leo nodded, as he pulled his phone out his bag. "Harry, it's Leo... Well it appears to be a more complicated crime scene... Yes and no just one body... Well Nikki can come if you want but let's face it Harry, you won't be doing any work anyway..." Leo carried on giving information as Maya decided that a bit of blood splatter around the room wasn't that bad, ok probably more than a bit of blood, but she guessed there was worse. From where Leo looked, he could see the kitchen, so she presumed the body much be in there.

She took a few steps and realised why Leo was calling another person in.

There was a large smear on blood leading to the doorway in the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen was a bloody torso, without any limbs attached. The arms and legs were propped up around the kitchen, creating little pools on blood on the floor. The head was probably the most gruesome part. It was sitting in the sink, the hair matted with blood, his milky eyes open and starting straight ahead.

"Oh." She exclaimed turning back to look at Leo, who was standing talking to an officer who was presumably the DCI. "Right. This was, well, unexpected." Leo grimaced.

"Gloves?" He offered her, she put them on. Leo was still talking to the DCI when Harry can in, still zipping up his suit. He looked at Leo.

"Where's the body?" She pointed towards the mutated man in the kitchen. Harry walked towards her, his gaze following her hand.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed in surprise "I wasn't expecting that." Leo handed him some equipment and they started to work on the scene.

After a few hours, they seemed to have got all the evidence they needed now. All she did was watch really, she had asked a few questions, and they had shown her how to do a few things. They had bagged up the body parts to take down to the lab and Leo had already gone with the DCI. It just left her and Harry.

She stood by his car, waiting for him to finish dealing with the scene. He came out one hand holding a case, the other hand was in his pocket.

"So I'm giving you a lift back to the Lyell Centre right?" He asked standing in front of her.

"Yes please."

"I could take you home, it 5pm, technically you have worked a nine till five shift now."

"And that is what this job is about?" She smiled at him as he walked around to the driver seat. They both climbed into the car.

"You know Maya, I find it hard to believe you are 17. In one day you have seen a PM, maybe given us a lead to something which involves your Mother, and now you have been in a quite gruesome crime scene and it doesn't seem to have phased one bit." He looked at her front the car seat; he hadn't even put the keys in the ignition. She guessed it would be a conversation to check she was ok; Leo probably set him up to it. She shrugged. He continued, "Maya, you would something if you were struggling or whatever."

"I would. I promise." She looked over at him as he started the car. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"How long have you all worked here for?" She was being brave, digging up their past. It was only fair; they were probably digging up her Mothers. He looked slightly surprised at this question.

"Well, Leo and I joined in 2002, and Nikki in 2004. How long have you been in England? We get one question each." She gave him a quick smile. Her brain was whirling, so Harry and Leo both had the potential to be her Father. She didn't know how many other men there were. Or if they suited any of the other factors. One question each though, she had to answer his to be able to ask another.

"August 2009. So I could start my GCSEs in England. Can I have another question?" He laughed.

"Go on then."

"Why don't you take Nikki on a date tonight instead of your blind date?" She needed more time to dig around really, and if she got Harry and Nikki together, then Leo had said she could stay as long as she wanted. She didn't need forever, just more time. Harry had scoffed at this question. He had his eyes dead fixed on the road.

"Pass. Why are you so cheeky?" He was avoiding the question, meaning that he therefore probably want to take her on a date.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"She is very beautiful. And she's lovely." She looked over, he still had his eyes determinedly on the road, and there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, which wouldn't be noticeable unless you looked close. "And I think you like her. I mean more than a friend."

"And I am starting to like you at lot less." He said lightly, although she hoped he didn't really mean it. He did have a slight smirk on his face.

"Fine. Go on the blind date then." She mocked, looking at him smiling. It was quite funny teasing him. "I hope both of you last forever and have hundreds of children."

"We will."

"I was talking about Nikki." He shook his head in disbelief and laughed.

"You remind me of someone." He replied. Her stomach turned to ice. What did he just say?

**Thanks for reading! Please review, hugs to you all!**


	6. Italian Magic

"_I was talking about Nikki." He shook his head in disbelief and laughed. _

"_You remind me of someone." He replied. Her stomach turned to ice. Was it him? _

"Who?" Her head was racing. Was she sitting in the car asking her Father to go on a date with some woman?

"Not sure." He left it there. Damn. She wondered if it was the Mamma she had reminded him of. She looked out the window, and watched the houses racing by. Even if he was her Father, would he remember her Mamma? They had met only once over seventeen years ago. Why would someone remember that long ago and why would he compare her to it now? Surely he didn't remember her personality exactly, it would be slightly odd if he did. She decided he must have meant someone else. Anyway, there was no use guessing when he didn't remember.

They got back into the building. Nikki was sitting in the office by Harry's desk doing work. Maya looked pointedly at Harry and smirked. He held one finger up at her, making her laugh. Nikki turned around.

"Hello," She said, she then addressed Maya, "Leo is down in the prep room. He says he is very sorry, but you can't work on the case because the victim is another Italian, and worked in that restaurant. So for now we are presuming that they are all connected, so you can't work on any of them. But he says don't worry cause we have lots of other dead bodies and investigations."

"That's fine. I suppose I shouldn't really be working on my own mother's case." She was slightly disappointed, the scene she had just been to looked interesting, in a morbid kind of way.

"I'm going to go and annoy Leo. I'll see you soon." Harry said, leaving Nikki and herself. She took a seat at Nikki's desk.

"I think Harry is gay." She announced to Nikki. She looked up in surprise.

"And why is that?" Her voice rang with amusement.

"Because you are beautiful and he knows it, but he won't take you out on a date." Nikki's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She blushed at the same time. Maya forgot it wasn't custom of British people to compliment. Oh well, they'd have to get used to it.

"Thank you I think, but I can assure you that Harry isn't gay." She was covering her back, making an excuse. She could see in her deep brown eyes that she liked him. She decided they needed some Italian magic. She started plotting in her head; neither them would admit that they liked each other, so they had to meet by accident. Encourage the two matched hearts together.

"I have a friend who is Italian. Well technically he was my mother's friend, but he is in his early forties, and is handsome and quite rich. Do you want me to set you up?" She asked her, she had no intention of setting her up with him, this guy didn't exist, but Harry did.

"Erm, ok then." Nikki looked confused. She obviously wasn't used to a teenager's sporadic change in conversations. She turned her phone on silent and walked out the room, and faked a conversation on the phone.

"Nikki, are you free tonight?" She nodded, and Maya's plan was working so far. "He said he'll text me later with a place and details cause he's in a meeting right now." Nikki looked slightly bewildered. If only she knew she would be on a date with Harry tonight.

"Great. Well, I'm just going to ask Leo a question. Help yourself to the computers, coffee, biscuits are in Harry's desk draw, but don't take too many, I don't think he knows I know they are there. I'll be back in ten." Part 1 complete.

Perfect. She smiled sweetly at Nikki as she walked out the room. As soon as she was out of view, Maya snuck around to Harry's desk and logged onto his computer. She hoped that he had his facebook automatically logged on. She was in luck, it was. She found Harry's blind date and looked up her mobile number. She wrote it down, grabbed a biscuit, and closed down the page. This would have to be skilled in blagging. She called the number.

"Hello, is that Stacey Jones?" She asked putting a sickly fake voice on. _"Yes, who is this sorry?" _"This is Yvonne King, I'm Doctor Harry Cunningham's secretary. Dr Cunningham asks if he can reschedule tonight as he won't be able to make it." _"Oh, right. Sure."_ "He says he will call you as soon as possible." _"Ok, thanks. Bye."_ "Goodbye."

So Harry's date was cancelled. Part 2 complete. Part 3 commence. Convince Harry that 'Stacey' called and changed the date time and place. She decided that they would both like a new bar which had opened up in town and that they would meet at 8:30. She walked down to the prep and cutting room to try and find Harry.

She found him talking to Nigel in the prep room, no one else in sight.

"Harry, Stacey called reception who passed the message on that can she change the time to 8:30 tonight and to meet at Rufus Bar. I've already said you could so if you can't, call her back."

"Thanks Maya." He seemed to believe her. So now she had to find Nikki. She found it quite fun setting these two up, although she didn't know what would happen. It might not work. Although she did return to the desk feeling quite smug.

Maya opened her bag and pulled a sandwich out and started eating it. She wondered what she would be doing if she knew who her Dad was. Would she be sitting around a dinner table opposite him? Perhaps he always had a glass of red wine with his dinner. What was his favourite food, could he cook? She pictured him eating carbonara, which was the only meal she could make well. Would he have other children, maybe he even had a wife. She had always wanted a sibling. A sister to share clothes and shoes with, but she didn't have any of this.

What if he wasn't this perfect Dad she hoped for? Perhaps he wouldn't want her.

"Maya?" She jumped out of her day dream. "You were definitely away with the fairies then." Leo laughed at her. She scanned the room for any unsuspected visits of the unknowing couple.

"I've set Harry and Nikki up on a date." She announced proudly. Leo's eyebrows shot up.

"How did you manage that?"

"Erm, well its sort of a blind date. They don't think they are going on a date with each other." Leo shook his head incredulously and folded his arms in front of him.

"I don't even want to know how you managed that. But hey, if it works then about time." Leo checked the time on his watch. "You know you can go home if you want, there is nothing for you to do now really."

"Ok, I will do then." She picked up her bag and coat. It felt weird that she might have met her Dad today. After all this trying to get here she almost felt sad after finishing her first day. "Thank you, so much. I don't think I managed to tell you earlier." She said to him. She felt grateful that he was allowing her to be there, allowing her to find the Dad she had never had.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, same time." He smiled warmly.

They muttered bye to each other, and she started to walk out the building. As she edged to the end of the corridor she looked back to see Harry and Nikki walking together laughing at something. She had only been there for one day and she knew they were perfect for each other. Leo greeted both of them in the corridor. Harry or Nikki looked like they had made a joke, which Leo had pulled a disapproving face at, but he smiled all the same. It was unusual how those three functioned. She felt like she was watching a family. It was almost like her image of a family she pictured earlier. All laughing and talking together.

**Day 1 Complete. By day 6, you will know the father... But don't worry will go faster now the basics are set! Thank you for all the reviews, I would love to get to 25 reviews+ before I write my next chapter, so please review! I hope you are all enjoying the fic! Virtual hugs to you all! x**


	7. The Elephant in the Room

**Thank you for all the reviews! 25 finally! Lots more would be very lovely and would definitely cheer me up with all this bulling of Nikki in all of these other fics! I am not being mean to Nikki in mine! I love Nikki! But please still enjoy and review!**

The shrill beeping of her alarm blared out next to her. She rolled over, flinging her arm out, attempting to find the snooze button. No such luck of course, she was always too disorientated to even find the clock. She remembered that it was school holiday, and wondered why her alarm was going off at this ridiculous time in the morning. And then she remembered she had work.

She groaned to herself and swung her legs out of bed. Dragging herself out of bed she remembered the strange day she had yesterday. Bodies, her Mamma, potentially meeting her father, and setting Harry and Nikki up. No wonder she felt tired.

After her shower, she made herself some breakfast and at it alone. She was always alone in this tiny flat. She supposed in some ways she was never on her own, the block of flats she lived in contained hundreds of people. She could even hear a baby crying from a few doors down. But she didn't know any of these strangers. None of them would bother if she disappeared, or even died. She had only made a few friends in England during her GCSEs, and most of them had left before AS levels. She had made other friends, but no one close. She knew some Italians from when her Mamma was alive, and equally she wasn't close to them. In all honestly, she didn't really have anyone.

She looked down into the black depths of the coffee and wondered if this would change if she found out who her father was. She might not like him, or get along with him. Or vice versa. Why was all of this so difficult?

She grabbed her bag, still packed from the day before and left her tiny flat. She arrived on time at the Lyell Centre and made her way to Leo's office. Nikki was already sitting by Harry's desk doing work. She didn't look particularly upset or angry, so hopefully last night with her and Harry hadn't gone to pieces. She knocked on Leo's door, and she heard him call come in to her.

"Close the door behind you." He looked up excitedly as she shut the door close, feeling slightly puzzled. "I think the date you set up might have gone well." He looked so happy about this, it made her smile.

"Well, let's hope so! How do you know?"

"They both arrived to work together, and on time this morning. I don't think Harry has been on time for weeks, and there still being their usual selves." He paused for a second and looked at his e-mails. "And apparently your social worker, Lisa Dutton is coming to have a meeting with us both about continuing your position for more than this week. I discussed it with the coroner and her last night."

"Thank you very much for letting me stay on. But I'm just going to warn you that she is horrible." And she really was. Even since her Mamma had died this vile woman had been her career.

"I'd say ditto with the coroner, but I won't tell if you don't." She nodded and smiled. "And until then, would you like to watch a double post mortem? Victims from a hit and run. Two men, both late forties. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure." She replied, after yesterday she felt she could deal with anything after yesterday.

"Oh and also Harry and Nikki are doing it, so you are also going to be a spy. I'll see you later."

"I presume we're not telling the coroner either." she said as she walked out of the room.

She stood in the balcony overlooking two bodies which were lying on parallel on two metallic slabs. Harry walked in, she presumed he didn't notice her, for he headed straight towards one of the bodies and had a look at it. She tried to analyse his behaviour compared to yesterday. Nothing much was different about it; however he had a different air about him. Did he look slightly happier? He seemed slightly better groomed today. She thought it looked a bit cleaner shaven.

And then Nikki came into the room, he looked up and their eyes connected. Maya watch both of them pause for a second and the passionate electricity sparked between them before Nikki blushed slightly and looked away with a small smile on her face. Harry looked back down aswell, he was also grinning. Something had definitely gone well yesterday.

After a minute Nikki saw her. A mixture of emotions flashed through Nikki's face. The first was surprise, which then changed very quickly into irritation followed by amusement and happiness. Maya tried to keep a poker face, she knew if Harry and Nikki had gone a date, it would be because of her not setting them both up with the actual dates they were going to go with. And maybe slightly manipulating them.

"Morning." Maya said over cheerfully. "Leo said I can watch these PMs Today. Is that ok?" Harry had noticed them as well.

"That's fine. As long as if you feel bad again please leave." Harry casually replied. There was a tension between them all. The elephant in the room. They all knew she had set the couple up, yet she reckoned they didn't want to admit it. Who would want to admit that a seventeen year old girl that they had only known for one day had made them go one a date?

With no more conversation they started the PM, each on one body. Again, she found it fascinating, and she asked plenty of questions. It wasn't quite as bad as the previous one

After about an hour and a half Leo walked in with another person. This woman looked strict, she was fairly tall and slightly plump, however her face was fully of frown lines and her eyes were narrow and cold. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun, giving the impression that she was attempting to straighten her forehead out.

"Maya, this is the coroner, Professor Joan Graham." Maya shook this woman's hand. She was quite intimidating, but she looked dull at the same time. There was no warm friendly sparkle that any of the other people had. "She will be in the meeting that I'm having with your social worker. She is already in my office." Maya nodded, and started to follow them out of the room. She looked around to glimpse Harry and Nikki for the last time that morning to see their eyes locked together, both smiling. It definitely went well yesterday!

Leo sat at his desk, opposite him was her social worker and the coroner. She stood next to the wall; it didn't feel like a friendly atmosphere. Her social worker, Lisa Dutton, was sitting there arrogantly.

"Professor Dalton, you have informed me that you would like to offer Maya a longer position longer than this week. This sounds lovely however I am not sure that a teenage girl should be working in this kind of profession." Lisa said. Just her sound of her voice made Maya's skin crawl. It oozed with a falseness that made Maya realise that she really didn't want to leave yet.

"Well, Mrs Dutton I do agree with you on that opinion." Professor Graham loftily replied. Those two women were unbearable. She had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't be allowed to stay on.

"I don't. Maya has now seen three post mortems, and they haven't fazed her at all. She has been honest, and said that she didn't feel brilliant watching the start of her first one, however I would have found it odd if anyone didn't feel slightly bad if it was the first one they saw. And she has been to a particularly gruesome crime scene and coped very well." Leo argued, he sounded genuinely like he wanted her to stay. She felt wanted. She liked that.

"Even so Professor, I'm not sure it is appropriate for a girl of her age to be working here." Lisa replied in a very matter of fact tone.

"If she wasn't coping I would say." Leo said, becoming slightly defensive, as if his judgement didn't count. Maya worried that it might not.

"Professor Dalton, do you really believe that a young girl can cope with this? I feel that she can't. I will allow one week, I like to encourage her passion for knowledge and experience, however I discourage traumatic experiences for all ages." The coroner replied. Leo looked towards her.

"Maya, do you feel like you are having traumatic experiences?" Leo asked her.

"No." She quickly replied.

"Do you feel you are not coping?"

"No."

"Do you feel that you're age is making things inappropriate for you compared to other people on work experience."

"No."

"And there you have it." He addressed the two women. "As I repeat, Maya seems to be coping fine."

"I am only looking after her welfare Professor Dalton!" Lisa replied shrilly. This annoyed her; she had never thought Lisa cared for her welfare at all. She was all about guidelines, regulations, rules.

"No you don't. You don't care for me at all." Maya said. Her voice felt dull. The adults faced looked up at her with all different expressions. Leo's kind face registered sadness, empathy maybe. The coroner looked bored, as if she couldn't be doing with this whole affair. Lisa's face however looked angry, but with a hint of panic, which made Maya know this was true. "Lisa, when is my birthday?"

Lisa's face beet-rooted, she watched her stutter and stumble. And then silence. She didn't know. It was almost funny, in an ironic way. The silence echoed throughout the room, before Professor Graham spoke again.

"Miss Rossi, do you want to stay her for longer?" Maya nodded strongly. Even if she wasn't trying to find her father, she liked it here. "Fine. Miss Rossi you may stay for one month and then I will personally review how you are doing. Is this OK with you Professor Dalton?"

"Of course it is. It would be a pleasure to keep her here." Leo replied kindly. She felt a little smile creep across her face, she felt her heart lighten and her hands grow warm with happiness. He smiled back.

The adults ended the conversation, and all professionally shook hands. Lisa glared at her on the way out, which was different from the coroner who totally ignored her. Once Leo had shown them out he turned back to her. He opened the door and directed her out of his office and back to the balcony. They walked down in silence. Just before they reached the room she turned to Leo.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome... Did Mrs Dutton really not know your birthday?" He asked suddenly. She didn't reply, they both knew it was true. "Well what is it then?"

"15th of April." She replied hesitantly, she didn't know where he was going with this. He nodded, opening the door.

"Well I will remember now for her." He announced proudly before walking away from her, leaving her to finish watching the PM.

**Ok, so I'm not sure about all the information about the coroner! I couldn't find much on her, so I invented her myself, sorry if she isn't an accurate representation, however it is my fic so hey! I hope you liked it, please review/comment! It will only take a minute!**  
**Much love x**


	8. Care

**Hello all! Thank you for the lovely reviews last time! Ok so this is the last chapter which is mainly just explaining the plot, and giving an overview of Maya, next chapter is where it all kicks in.. But i would still love lots of lovely reviesw, like the ones off Lizziginne, Cariad1987, WelshClaire and Izzy from last chapter! They really cheered me up! Would love to get up to 36 reviews on this chapter, so just please review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

She had spent most of the morning watching the two PMs, and then Leo had shown her around some of the many different labs and departments. She had spent most of the afternoon with the lab technician she had met earlier, Nigel. He showed her how to compare DNA samples and how to look for paternity and maternity.

This gave her an idea. If she could somehow build her own DNA profile and then compare samples from not only the database, but also from her potential fathers. How illegal that was she didn't know, or care. The only problem was would be getting the DNA from her father's if it wasn't on the database. She really hadn't thought this through at all. This could be as impossible as pink flying elephants.

She wandered back to Leo's office at six o'clock, plans trying to formulate in her head on how to get lots of people DNA and compare them without any one become suspicious. Leo's office door was open and she could see no one was in there. She looked into the adjacent room to see Harry sitting there on his own. She decided to push the whole parent thing to the back of her mind for now, and question his love life.

"Hello, do you know where Leo is?" She called cheerily. Harry looked up at her, slightly dazed. He blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"No sorry. Can I help?"

"It was just to ask what to do now really. How was your blind date last night?" She tried to keep a poker face. Must not show that she knew it was Nikki. Must keep calm. Must not giggle.

"It was fine thank you." Harry replied coolly, a smirk developing on his face. "It was very productive." She hoped that was an innuendo, which meant it went well with Nikki. She pulled a pleasantly happy face, again trying not to reveal anything.

"That's good. Seeing her again?" He made a noise of confirmation and looked back down at his work. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to cover up the face that he was almost grinning like the Cheshire cat. Luckily, avoiding any pregnant silences Leo walked into the room.

"Ah Maya, you can go if you like now." Leo said cheerfully.

"I just need a word. In your office." She replied, he had asked for information about Harry and Nikki and she planned to give it to him.

"Of course, pop in now. And it's nice to see you working Harry."

Leo closed the door of his office and perched on his desk. He shrugged his shoulders, as if inviting her to speak.

"Yes, well, it's about Harry and Nikki." Leo quickly looked very interested. "It's not much however. This morning, in the PM, when Nikki walked in the room they definitely both paused and looked at each other. You know that look they have. Anyway, it was more obvious than usual, but as soon as they saw me there they toned it down. Then when I left for the meeting with you they did the same thing, and I swear Nikki blushed. And just now I asked Harry how his blind date went, and he played along saying it was good. And I know I cancelled the blind date so I'm almost 100% sure that something happened yesterday." She ran out of breath and gave Leo a grin. He looked impressed.

"Are you sure? Well this is brilliant, well done!" He chuckled to himself. "After one day you have done all that, I've been trying for about six years and nothing!"

From the angle she was standing she could see pictures on Leo's desk. There were two she could see. The one she could see most clearly was of a woman, presumably in her forties standing next to a young teenage girl. They look like they were on holiday somewhere, they sky in the picture was crystal blue. They girls looked fairly young, 14 perhaps. She had brown hair; it was slightly curly, falling past her shoulders. The other woman in the picture had short blond hair and had her arms wrapped around the girls shoulders. Maya wondered who they were, even more so because of a picture of Leo and a dark skinned woman in the other picture.

She looked back up to see Leo looking at the pictures. Leo cleared his throat.

"Theresa and Cassie." He said pointing at the photograph with the two women. "She was my wife, and Cassie's my daughter. They're both dead now." He said with a sorrow echoing in his voice.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to look." She suddenly felt guilty. She didn't mean to prise, she hated people doing that to her.

"No, no it's fine. That's Janet, my partner." He smiled at the photo, she knew why. The woman's smile was infectious and very beautiful.

"Her smile's lovely." She replied quietly.

"I agree. You want to do anything else particularly?" She shook her head. "Ok, write down your number, and I'll put you on call tonight and give you the day off tomorrow. Nikki's doing the same; I'll get Nikki to call you if she gets a call so you can both go out. Nikki will pick you up, I've given her your address to her, and she knows to do all this. Is this ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine thanks!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then." They said goodbye, and she walked out of his office. Nikki had appeared next to Harry and was running her hands through his hair rather seductively. She quickly broke off when they saw Maya and Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm off now." Maya said. "Nikki, Leo said I'm on call with you tonight, is that ok?" She asked cheerfully, trying not to bring attention to the fact that Nikki was standing so close to Harry that they were millimetres away from each other.

"Yep, he said. You live in the flats in the estate don't you? I'll pick you up." She replied.

"Yes, thank you. I'd say just hover on the main road, don't bother pulling into the estate, it will probably just cause trouble."

"Of course, Leo said he'd give me your number so I'll give you a call." Nikki gave her sweet smile, her rosy lips drawing up. She saw Harry look down at this smile, his eyes blazed with a look which even from a distance sent shivers down Maya's spine, she almost pitied Nikki, she was probably melting there.

Maya waved her goodbyes and started to walk home.

* * *

Leo walked out of his office. He saw Harry standing close to Nikki, invading her personal space. That would be if they had any of course he reminded himself. He thought that Maya might have been right with the whole situation, and that something had happened between them. He certainly hoped so, he was frankly fed up of that relationship they had!

He was also deeply curious about Maya. She seemed so used to the work already, and she'd only been there two days. She'd seemed to grasp how the relationships in the department worked. She also was lovely. That was definitely the right word to describe her, however cliché it sounded. She was smiley and talkative, but not overly so. She knew when to ask questions, delve deeper, but equally when to leave something to settle. It was the perfect balance off all traits someone could have; it was lovely. The thing that struck him the most was how passionate she was about things. He first understood that in the letters e-mails and phone calls he had received from her. Now in person it was equally so. This streak was perhaps emphasised in the Italian English accent she seemed to have. It was delicately laced with the flow of Italian language, but she had obviously adapted to the English accent.

He looked at his colleagues again, he almost laughed at how ridiculously close they were.

"Harry, Nikki, have you got the reports for me?" He asked the couple. They both nodded and handed them over. Leo quickly scanned them, immaculately perfect as usual. "Thanks."

"What was the coroner doing here today?" Nikki enquired.

"Had a meeting with her, and Maya's social worker and Maya about how she is doing. And if she can stay on longer." Leo answered.

"And can she?" Harry chipped in. Leo nodded.

"Although both the coroner and her social worker made it was difficult as possible. Her social worker seemed to think that she would not be caring for her 'welfare' if she stayed longer. And you know the coroner hates anything that even stretches the rules slightly. I think Maya pushed her when she pointed out she was fine. And that her social worker didn't really care, you know that woman didn't even know Maya's birthday?"

"I'm glad she's staying, I like her. She's different." Nikki said, and then though for a second. "Social worker? Doesn't she have a Father?"

"She's never mentioned him. I don't think he is around really." Leo replied grimly. He remembered the social working telling him a few months ago that she didn't have any family in England.

"That's sad that her carer doesn't know her birthday." Harry replied quietly. A sad silence hung in the room. Perhaps it was because they all knew what it was like to lose a family member. It was more likely the fact that they all liked this girl, but she was so lost. She didn't seem to have anyone to care for her. They all knew that feeling, but the antithesis of this was what they had, they had each other. They all care for each other, and that was why they felt so sorry for her. It was because she didn't seem to have anybody.

**Thank you very much for reading! As I say, more will happen from now on! And I'd just like to point out to Lizziginne that I got the refrence to pink flying elephants (sorry a bit random for everyone else). And i'm sorry for people who were expecting smut or sad angst, which seems to be running themes atm! Anyhow, review, and thank you all! xx**


	9. 10 Minutes

**Thank you for all the lovely review from last time! I have taken your thoughts into consideration and we have a Nikki POV in this chapter, I think you will like it! Slightly smutty, but hardly anything compared to other fits, more imtimate fluff! Anyway,people seem sad atm, so I hope it cheers you all up. Much love xx**

A phone blared out, making her jump out of her sleep. The shrill beeps rang out against the sound of breathing. She was disorientated, she wanted it to stop. She focused on where she was, and felt immediately happy. For the second night in a row she had woken up in his arms. They were so close. She had her head nuzzled into his soft shoulder, her one of her arms clutched in his thick dark hair, the other was wrapped around his chest. One of her legs was folded across his waist, complemented by one of his hands supporting her thigh there. His other arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her to him.

The phone had stopped ringing, leaving her a few minutes of peace before they called again. She unhooked one of her hands from his hair and traced his perfectly carved cheekbones. She could feel the steady beat of his heart through his chest, synchronised with hers. She pictured his lips all over her from last night; it sent shivers down her body just remembering it. She could still smell his aftershave lingering on him, it made her toes curl up just thinking of the memories it brought back from the previous nights.

Her phone rang out again, causing him to stir this time. He groaned and pulled her closer to him. It made her smile, however she reached out an answered the phone. It was someone asking her to come to a crime scene, their voice down the end of the phone was harsh, contrasting with the peace she had in his arms.

She ended the call and looked at him. His eyes were now wide open, staring into hers. They were dark, lustful even.

'I've got to go." She whispered to him, their faces inches away. She saw his longing in his eyes and he pulled her towards him further if it were possible. Her legs were now fully wrapped around him. He pressed a bruising kiss onto her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to brush against her lips. She felt herself moan quietly into his mouth.

She had to go. As much as she hated herself for it.

She unwrapped her legs from his body. He tried to pull her back, she felt him frown underneath her lips, before he started to kiss down her neck.

"You know I have to go." she muttered quietly to him.

"Nikki." He whispered back. This melted her insides, him whispering her name. She wanted this for so long, needed this for so long.

She brought his face back up to hers, cupping it in her hands. She felt herself smile, and he echoed this.

She finally pulled herself away from him and with resistance she got up out of her bed. She walked to the chest of draws and pulled some clean underwear on. She could feel his eyes burning into her, examining her naked body. She looked back at him as she pulled her bra out of the draw. Walking back to him, she slipped her arms through the holes and sat on the bed, facing away from him.

"Can you do it up for me?" she asked holding her hair out the way. She felt his fingers brush against her spine as he did the clasps up, followed by him kissing the base of neck. She stood up and the rest of her clothes on. She grabbed her back and a few personal items before walking to the kitchen to call Maya.

* * *

Maya woke with a start as her phone rang out with a gaudy tune from her bag. She rolled over and fumbled around her bag, trying to feel the vibrations. She grabbed it, and unlocked it, the bright light making her scrunch up her eyes.

"Maya?" The voice rang down her phone.

"Hello?" She croaked back, her voice slurring with tiredness.

"Hi, it's Nikki. I've just got a call to go to a crime scene. Want to come?"

"Yeah, ok."

"I'll pick you up in about 15 minutes. I'll call you when I'm outside on the road, don't come out till I call."

"Ok, thanks Nikki. See you then.

"Sure. Bye" Nikki hung up leaving Maya to try and wake herself up as quickly as possible. She hurried into the kitchen and made herself a strong coffee. She carried it back into her room and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, with a top and large warm hoodie. She didn't fancy standing outside at 3am in the morning just in a t-shirt. She rushed to put her makeup on, and threw her hair into a plait down the back of her head. Examining herself in the mirror made her realise just how early it really was in the morning.

* * *

Nikki wandered back into her bedroom. He was lying in her bed, but his eyes were open and he had himself propped up by his elbows. She flopped back onto her bed with him; she lied on her stomach with one hand rested on his chest.

"Crime scene?" He asked sleepily. She nodded. "Called Maya?" She nodded again. "When are you going?"

"Ten minutes, I only think it will take five to get to Maya's and then five to the scene. So I can spend slightly more time with you." She crawled up closer towards him digging her nails playfully hard into his chest. He watched a smirk grow on his face.

"What can we do in 10 minutes?" He murmured as her lips edged towards his. A golden curl fell down from her pony tail onto his cheek. He chuckled throatily and reached up to tuck the strand back behind her ear. They start to kiss passionately. His hand crept up her waist pulling her top up slightly. His warm fingers soft against her slim waist, her were in his hair one again running through it.

She let one hand run down his body as she felt him harden slightly on her leg. She ran one finger up from the base to the tip, feeling him growing slightly. He ran a hand up her inner thigh, sending shivers through her body. She wished she wasn't wearing such thick jeans. Well, she wished she hasn't wearing any really.

She pulled herself away from him, knowing that she had teased him to the point of no return. He groaned as she climbed of the bed and straightened her top.

"I'll see you later. Help yourself to anything." She said.

"Does that include you?" He murmured. She chuckled and gave him one last kiss before walking out the house.

* * *

Maya was finally in the car with Nikki on their way to the crime scene. Nikki parked up in a car park near where the police were. They both got out the car and walked over to the police tape. The body was visible through the different police officers.

She heard the information the DCI was telling Nikki. Looked like a hit and run they thought, his car was parked on the other side of his car park. They both got changed into the suits and Nikki started to examine the body.

Strangely, Maya could have sworn she had seen this man before. Where from, she couldn't say. Or even if she really did know him. She pushed this to the back of her mind.

After finishing the scene Maya and Nikki got back in the car. It was just coming up to about five o'clock. Maya stifled a yawn under her hand. Nikki smiled at her.

"I know the feeling. How did you find that then?" Nikki said before she started the car.

"It was fine. I think I've seen the man somewhere before."

"What, you know him?" She panicked.

"No, but I think I recognise him. I have no idea where from. I'm not even sure if I recognise him." Nikki nodded, calming down slightly. "What do we do now?"

"We go home and have a day off. I'll show you how to do all the reports for the scene tomorrow. And I'll call again if something else comes up." Nikki replied whilst starting the car. After 5 minutes Maya was watching Nikki's car drive away as she made her way back to her tiny flat.

* * *

The next day, Maya turned up at work slightly early. She had taken the day off in her stride. She practically skipped into Leo's office; she was in a good mood. He looked up.

"You're in a good mood." He commented, she grinned at him. He laughed softly. "Nikki's just come in aswell, she said she'd show you through the report."

"Of the guy at the crime scene?"

"Yep. Michael Jones. Hit by a car. She'll show you through it all." She gawped at him. She knew that name. His face swirled around her memories, dipping in and out of flashed of shots, pictures, at restaurants, her Mamma. She gasped.

"Leo, I can't! He's Italian; I think it's him anyway. He worked at La Migliore!" Leo sighed.

"Well, looks like you will be doing lab work today then. Sorry about that." She didn't mind, she could question Nigel even more about using the DNA machine.

She had been keeping a secret from them about the Italians. One that she hadn't thought about much until now. Until there seemed to be a correlation which was past coincidence. She swallowed, knowing full well that this tiny fact could send people into panic.

"Leo, I don't know if this is important. But..." She trailed off; she was finding it hard to will herself on to speak further. He looked up and smiled kindly. "You see... Last summer I did some work for La Migliore. It was just waitressing and I was paid in cash, but I did work there." Leo clicked his tongue a few times, before closing his mouth and pressing his lips together in deep thought.

He said a few words of comfort, before telling her that he would tell the police. Nothing formal, but just so they knew. She knew nothing else could happen, not until there was sufficient proof. She understood, she told him that, before getting the rest of instructions for the rest of the day before she wandered down to the labs to find Nigel.

**Please still review :) thanks for reading xx**


	10. 5 DNA Samples

**Its now been 59 days since I last joined fanfiction, and 57 days since I uploaded my first chapter. Its weird to think that because it seems that I've been here for so long! I a good way of course!**  
**Anyway, thank you very much for all the reviews so far! We get a bit of Harry's POV in this chapter, and a little bit more of Maya's mission! So enjoy!**

It was the fourth day of her work experience, not including her day off, which she had spent at the Lyell centre. And she hadn't really got any closer to finding out who her biological father was. Although she had talked in depth to Nigel about doing her own experiment comparing DNA, and he was going to start to help her to do it today.

She was going to collect profiles from her friend's family members. She was going to get all their permissions, and get DNA from them. She would then compare the profiles and discuss with Nigel to learn how to spot how and if people were related.

However she wasn't going to compare her friends DNA profiles. It would be hers, and her unsuspecting fathers. She was also going to put her Mamma's DNA in, as well as her Grandma's. Her grandma lived in a retirement home about 50 miles away. When she came over with her Mamma her Grandma came over with them, however she couldn't speak a word of English, and had severe dementia. She didn't remember Maya, and she still thought her Mamma was a girl. Her Grandma lived in the past.

But she didn't mind, she was never particularly close to her. It was always her Mamma she was close to.

So she had collected sterile swabs from Nigel in the morning. Needless to say that no one knew this was her plan. Now she had to think of how she was going to get the swabs from her potential fathers.

* * *

Harry watched her across the desk. She kept flicking her eyes up almost to check if he was watching her. Her collar bones were showing under her shirt. He remembered kissing them last night. He could just see the bite he gave her a few days ago. It was fading; just on the line of the shirt, a purple tinge that you wouldn't see unless you knew it was there. It made him feel proud, satisfied, wanted. He was used to seeing her come back from one of her useless men, not him. But now he had her. Not that she was an object, but he loved knowing that this was the woman was the woman he would hold in his arms every night.

Maya strolled into the room. She had an air of confidence about her which he couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't arrogance. But neither was she just pretending. Perhaps, unlike other teenagers, she knew herself. She knew her personality and what she wanted. It was determination. Why she was so determined he didn't know.

Maya smirked at the both of them. He supposed he knew why she was smirking at them. She had set them up on a date three nights ago. A blind date. Both thought they were meeting other people.

He remembered standing in the bar with a pint, his wallet out ready to offer his unknown date a drink. He wasn't really looking forward to the night; he knew it wouldn't go anywhere. It was quarter of an hour past the time that they were supposed to be meeting. He remembered looking around, wondering if they had missed each other. And then he saw her. Not the date he thought he was going with though. Nikki. His Nikki was sitting at the other end of the circular bar sipping from a large glass of wine.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark purple lacy top, which hung off her frame perfectly, contrasting with the skinny jeans she was wearing which Harry knew she liked. He liked them as well. Loved her in them. Her hair was straighter than usual, but still had the luscious wave to sit that made him want to run his fingers through it.

It was killing him watching her look round impatiently, he presumed for a date. He remembered it dawned on him then that it wasn't a coincidence she was here. The chances of them being at the same bar, at the same time, both waiting for separate dates which he knew then wouldn't be showing up, was very slim. Maya had set them up.

When he saw Nikki take out the phone in her bag and check it, he realised that she was the only one he wanted. Maya was right. She was beautiful, lovely, and perfect for him. She looked around impatiently again, her lips thinning slightly with annoyance. And then their eyes connected. They filled with wonder and interest, before her mouth broke into a true Nikki smile. She looked away and shook her head laughing with disbelief as he walked over. He remembered laughing and joking with her. Then realising they were being stood up and then deciding to go for a meal. Then they discussed if what they were doing was a date. He knew he wanted it to be. And apparently she did. One thing left to another, and he had woken up to her head on his chest and her lying in his arms the next morning.

And now they were pretending that nothing was happening at work. But it was at home. He didn't think that she wanted everyone to know. Not yet.

Unfortunately Maya seemed to know. She had set them up. Of course she didn't know for certain, but he suspected she guessed. She seemed to have an uncanny ability for it. Anyway, Maya seemed to be pleased with her for it, and he was secretly thankful to her.

She pulled some swab kits out her bag and walked over to him.

"Harry, I'm doing an experiment with Nigel. Well, more of a project and I'm collecting DNA samples from people and my family so I can learn how to compare them and establish connections. Can I use yours?" Maya asked. She sounded so innocent and passionate about it that even if he wanted to refuse he couldn't.

"Of course, you know how to?" She nodded, and put on gloves before starting to get the swabs out.

She did it all perfectly, as he suspected really. She bagged it up and then turned round to Nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed before announcing an overly dramatic sigh of 'fine' before smiling and opening her mouth for the swab. Again Maya did it well. She thanked them and scurried off to Leo's office, they both watched her take a sample from him as well before scooting down the corridor.

Leo appeared from his office looking slightly bewildered.

"Did she take your DNA as well?" he puzzled. They both nodded. "For her project right?"

"Yeah, although she did say experiment first which was a bit worrying." Harry replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"She's probably doing an experiment comparing human DNA to monkeys and has to take Harry's because his is most like a hairy ape." Nikki snored, which resorted in him throwing a pen at her, which she did dodge. Leo laughed at them before walking back to his office.

Harry turned back to Nikki, who gave him a tiny wink before working again.

* * *

Even Maya felt slightly pleased with herself. First two DNA samples from her potential dads were done. Now were the rest to do.

By eleven, she had collected 5 men's DNA. These included Harry's, Leo's, a lab technician called Simon, a Professor in ecology who helped with soil testing in the labs who she had met a number of times, and Nigel's. Out of these men she had narrowed down that they all had worked as part of the same team in the Lyell, and they had always lived in England.

She didn't know if any of them had spent summer 1994 in London because that was a slightly personal question. So she just hoped that one of their DNA showed up as being her Fathers.

She gave numbers to each sample so no one would know who it was. She wrote the numbers and names on a piece of paper and shoved it into her notepad. Nigel had said that he would start showing her how to make the DNA profile this afternoon with the DNA she had so far, so the whole process was going to be started soon.

Once she dropped the samples off in the lab she walked back to Leo's office with nothing to do. Was it bad that she was hoping for someone to die? Perhaps just an old person who had a quick painless death.

She decided to try and find and shadow someone doing work. Luckily she saw Leo was standing next to a table with Nikki in a lab room near his office. They were studying some samples of fibres they had found on the four Italians bodies that they had just discovered.

"So what is the fibre?" Maya asked after looking at them down the microscope.

"It's some kind of rope we think. It's fibres from the manila plant, which is one of the most common sources for naturally made rope. From all of the four victims that we have found that worked in La Migliore they all had this fibre under their nails." Leo said showing the four samples to her on the touch screen projector.

"And the killer wouldn't have noticed them because they were tiny and generally right under the base of the nail. This fibre breaks off easily but is very thin, similar to how hessian fibres are found." Nikki pointed out, showing pictures of the victim's nails. She was right, they were hardly visible, and Maya thought they could probably see them this well because the camera was so good.

"They pattern of them under the nail is similar to someone tugging or pulling the rope, but apart from that we don't really know where it's from." Leo sighed.

"Was there any record of this in the other victims that worked there?" Maya asked. The other two shook their heads glumly.

"But they weren't necessarily not on them, in the report on the PM they didn't find anything, but the fibres we found were miniscule, so they could have been missed." Leo replied. "What are you doing now?" He asked her suddenly.

"Nothing really." She replied sheepishly, she didn't like not doing anything after working so hard for this position.

"I'm going down to the police station to give them all the evidence we have on the Italians, and if would be useful to have your knowledge on the restaurant and the situation. Do you want to come?" Leo asked. She nodded.

"Yes please."

"Grab your bag and I'll meet you by my office." He said before addressing Nikki and giving her some work to do.

* * *

She sat in the car with Leo driving to the station. Out of the corner of her eye she was him glance at her a few times. Looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

"Does it bother you that your care worker doesn't know your birthday?" He blurted out. This had obviously been playing on his mind. He then blushed slightly, his demeanour became apologetic.

"No. She isn't my family and my friend. And she never has really cared about me." She replied honestly.

"But she is supposed to be." Leo voice rang with injustice, like he couldn't believe what she was saying. "That's her job to care."

"I don't want her to." It was true. She didn't want a replacement parent, some woman who was just pretending to be someone that cared.

"Do you have a Dad?" Leo asked. Her heart jumped. She wasn't expecting that question. She shook her head. Leo sighed, she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was in pity. She didn't know, or understand what emotion his face was showing.

They were at the police station and took her up to the DCI of the cases of all the Italians. Leo told him all the evidence and showed him the pictures of the fibres.

"I think they are definitely connected. I don't know how or why but there are too many similarities for this just to be a coincidence." The DCI replied after viewing all the evidence. Leo agreed with him. "I think we'll try and bring the manager and owner of the restaurant in for questioning. We did bring him in for the inquest of the suicides, but didn't get much help from him. He doesn't speak a word of English and is quite uncooperative."

"I could translate?" Maya suggested. She knew the manager, and she wasn't surprised he was uncooperative. He was a typical Italian old man. Fairly short, with a terrible temper but to friends and fellow Italian he was very merry.

The DCI looked at her slightly shocked as if he hadn't noticed her presence there before.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are." The DCI replied politely. She held her hand.

"Maya Rossi, nice to meet you." He shook her hand, he looked slightly puzzled. "I speak fluent Italian, and I know the manager slightly. He speaks basic English, so would be able to understand you. He won't cooperate because you have nothing to offer him. He's a typical Italian; they're used to bargaining, haggling. They like to bend the law as much as possible, never break it, just toe the line." She said. The poor DCI gawped at her slightly, however Leo chuckled.

"So Maya, what do you suggest we do?" The DCI asked which a smile.

"I don't know, you're the DCI." She replied bluntly. The DCI laughed and started to inform his team what she had told him. They all seemed to agree that the cases were connected, and very least the four Italians were.

But the same questions were asked over and over again. Why did they all come from the same restaurant? Why was it so irregular? And why did someone keep killing of Italians?

**Thank you for reading! Please review as I have had a rubbish day (and previous week) and lots of review would make me happy. And it only takes a minute, and you can even suggest your own ideas which you would like to see, as I have done for H/N POV :)**  
**Poppy xx**


	11. Kiss and tell?

**Hello! Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They were so lovely! Thanks to Lizziginne, Claire, Cariad1987, Izzy, Baibe, Dinabar and EmmaJ. I loved everyones theories, some are close! But I promise there is no killing off Nikki in this one haha! **  
**Enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing!**

Leo sat opposite Janet eating some sort of pasta and chicken sauce that she had made. He couldn't stop thinking of Maya. How that stupid horrible woman had the daring to call herself a care worker. How Maya didn't seem to care about that woman any more. How Maya didn't have anyone to take care for her. What hurt him, what made him feel so sorry for her, was the fact she was so strong. So determined. She was willing to learn and she was so intriguing in the way she did this.

"Leo, is everything ok?" Janet asked kindly. He didn't reply, didn't know what to say.

"Everything's fine." He replied shortly back to her. She looked down sadly at her food, and carried on eating. That's one thing he loved so much about her. She knew when to stop, but he could see she was worried. He decided he'd tell her later.

After finished dinner they made their way to the living room. He sat on the sofa next to Janet and held her hand tightly. She looked at him with her big brown eyes. He pulled her closer into a hug, she melted into his arms. She sighed his name.

"You know that work experience girl?" He started to tell her, she nodded. "Maya. I don't understand her, I feel so sorry for her. Her Mother is dead, and she said she doesn't have a Father. She hasn't ever mentioned any other family. Her care worker is a vile woman, who couldn't give one about Maya. She didn't even know her birthday Janet. She doesn't seem to have anyone. She lived in the high rise flats in the estate, which the ones I've seen are horrible and tiny." Janet's head was resting on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"She's 17." He continued. "She's still a girl. But she has so much responsibility, and she had to fight for everything. But she's OK with all of it. Nothing fazes her. I don't know if its a front she puts on, but even if it is no 17 year old should be so uncared for. She should be out enjoying her life and freedom, not putting on a brave face. I just don't understand it."

"What is her birthday?" Janet whispered.

"15th of April."

"There you go then. You care." Janet leaned up and kissed him. She always knew how to make him feel better. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

After Theresa and Cassie died he drifted. He was lost. But then she came into his world and he felt himself all in love all over again. He remembers feeling so terribly guilty for it. He was betraying Theresa; technically they were still married weren't they? After time had passed he realised that they might still be married, and he might still love her, but he had Janet. He was overly happy with her. And Theresa was the kind of person that he knew would want him to move on.

Then there was Cassie. His beautiful daughter. He missed her. So much. He still thought of himself as her Daddy, his little girl. Now and again he forgot she was gone forever. He hated those times because it brought it all back as pure as that fateful date. He knew there wasn't a God after that. Why would someone so young and so innocent be ripped away from life so quickly?

He nuzzled his face in Janet's soft hair, breathing in her flowery smell that he loved so much. There was something so comforting about his Janet.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too Leo." He pressed a bruising kiss onto her lips and he knew in that second how much he did love her.

* * *

After the police station Leo had dropped her off at her flat. He had looked slightly sad as he was remembering something.

She had organised with the police to help translate for the manager or La Migliore. It wouldn't be face to face, just over a speaker so she could keep herself anonymous. She wasn't afraid of him; she thought that he was harmless. The police suspected differently though, and Leo made a fuss mentioning the fact that she used to work there.

It was just after 5 when she arrived home, but she made a decision to visit her Grandma. She packed up some stuff and walked to the bus stop knowing it would take her there.

Once she was there she regretted her decision instantly.

"Giovanna!" Her Grandma called. Her Mamma's name.

"Nonna, it's me. E' Maya." She sat down next to her Grandma. The woman looked at her with small mean eyes.

"No. Siete Giovanna." She argued back, that woman had always been stubborn.

"Nonna, I need to do a swab and get a sample of DNA." She said in Italian whilst getting a kit out of her bag.

"Bene. Fine. Non so perché, però, Io sono vostra Madre e Padre vostro è sicuramente tuo Padre. I don't know why though, I am your Mother and your Father is definitely your Father." She opened her mouth in a very bored fashion and Maya took her swab. She put it back in her bag after she'd taken the sample and started to try make conversation with her Grandma. It was unsuccessful really. Her Grandma just kept replying with one word answers. After 20 minutes of awkward conversation she decided to leave.

* * *

It was a Saturday and Maya sat by Nikki's desk on her own. Apparently Leo, Harry and Nikki hadn't turned up yet. She flicked through some of Nikki's reports that were lying on her desk, but she had already read most of them. She spun around on her chair, and then the other way. She started to trying how many spins she could do in one push.

5, 5 and a half, just 6, 5 and a half again, 7!

"Having fun?" She jumped, almost falling off the chair. Leo was standing in the door way laughing at her.

"Oh yes." She replied, her head still spinning slightly as she tried to stop. She tried to stand up. Leo laughed at her again as her swayed slightly when she tried to walk.

"So you're going down to the station this morning?" Leo asked as she followed him into his office.

"Yep, someone is picking me up at 10:30. But I'm going to start my project with Nigel this morning if that's OK?"

"Sure, this afternoon I'm doing a PM so you can watch in on that one if you like?" She nodded.

"I'll tell you when I'm off to the station. I'll see you later." She walked of the office. She was excited to start the whole process.

She had her six DNA samples in front of her, as well as her Mamma's samples which was already recorded on the database. Her and Nigel started the process. It was one of those things that you would never forget the feeling of. Anticipation, wonder, worry, scared, excited. She watched Nigel prepare the first sample. She showed her through all of it, it took about half an hour just to prepare the sample, and Nigel seemed to be doing it rather quickly. That was the Grandma's DNA he had just extracted, which if she was honest wasn't much use to her. The next sample was DNA number 1. She helped slightly with this extraction, so it took longer.

It was quarter past 10 when Maya told him she had to leave. Nigel said he'd finished the samples off for her, he said he wasn't doing anything. She doubted this was true, but she appreciated it all the same.

She saw Nikki sitting at her desk, there was no sign of Leo though.

"You and Harry were late. And why was that?" Maya commented, trying to make her voice sound authorative. Nikki laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nikki muttered. "So Maya would you like to tell me what happened to that date you set me up with?"

"Oh please tell me Nikki, did you meet Harry there?" She exploded slightly with excitement, Nikki looked so happy.

"I don't kiss and tell!" Nikki said very teasingly.

"Are you dating now? I think you are. I hope you are, you're both so lovely together!"

"Maya, you are more excited than I am about it! Yes we are dating." Nikki said with the biggest smile on her face. "How did you do it is what I want to know?"

"Well you know I set you up, there was no Italian guy, I just sent you along to that place. Harry showed me his date's facebook page, so I went on his computer and went on facebook and found her number. I then called her pretending to be staff here saying Harry couldn't make it. I then told Harry the same place and time as you! And you know the rest!" Maya said in one breath. She couldn't believe they were actually dating! That meant she could stay as long as she wanted! She never felt so happy.

"I can't believe you did that. Why though?"

"Leo said if I got you two together he'd let me stay as long as I wanted."

"He knows about all of this?"

"Sort of, I only told him the basics." Nikki shook her head with disbelief but was still giggling slightly.

That's when Harry and Leo walked in talking to each other.

"Don't say a thing!" Nikki whispered. Maya grinned wickedly at her.

"Would I?" She replied innocently.

"Yes." This made her laugh.

"Maya, aren't you supposed to be going to the station?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow slightly at Nikki laughing.

"Nikki distracted me." Nikki threw a ball of paper at her. She pulled a tongue back at her, which made Nikki laugh more.

Leo looked at them both with exasperation.

"I'm going, I'm going!" She jumped off the desk and grabbed her bag before hurrying out of the door.

She sat in the room where she could watch the interview from. It through one of those invisible mirror things, which she was never sure how they worked. She made a mental note to ask Harry, he seemed to be the kind of person to know things like that. She was standing in front of the microphone nervously. The small old Italian man was muttering to himself in Italian. It was mainly swear words or insulting the police, but nothing threatening.

The interview started and she started to translate. It was fairly basic questions. Did you know x, how well did you know y, how long had z been working for you. And the answers were basic as well. At the end of the interview they seemed not to have much more information, but the police seemed quite satisfied that he wasn't the person they were looking for.

Maya walked out the room just after manager did. She heard her name being called. She turned around to see him looking straight at her from down the other end of the corridor.

"Maya! Maya Rossi!" He called, his voice sounded desperate. She nodded. "You have to run Maya. You'll find out and you'll be next. It will be too late." He called in fast Italian. She felt her heart racing.

"What do you mean?"

"Go. Leave. Don't come back. You'll be next." And then he turned the corner, leaving Maya standing on her own in the middle of the corridor.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! The reviews definitely cheered me up last time, so a few more would be absolutely lovely! **


	12. She Ran

**Well I will be updating very quickly right now for I have had a 'relapse' from an operation/injury, which means I can't walk or bear weight on one of my legs without extreme pain. On the plus side, all I have been doing is writing fics all morning and watching SW Intent! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, and there will be more angst hehe! I would like to reach 55 reviews before I update again so please review. Enjoy!**

The corridor was empty. The officer had already pointed the way to the car park so no one was around. She didn't know who to tell. She didn't know if she should tell.

She pulled her phone out her pocket. She called Leo.

_"Hello?"_ "Hi it's Maya. I know this sounds terrible but could someone pick me up please?" _"Of course, you at the station?"_ "Yeah in the car park." _"Maya are you ok?"_ "I think so." _"Ok, see you soon."_

She would tell Leo, or Harry or Nikki. They would know what to do.

After a while Harry pulled up in front of her. She climbed into the passenger seat. Harry furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at her.

"No offence but you look really pale."

"You charmer."

"Seriously Maya." Harry replied in a worried voice.

"The whole translating thing went fine. But after I came out the room he saw me. I was leaving and the DI and the other officers had left. He saw me and..." She trailed off and looked towards Harry. He looked curious but worried. She continued.

"The manager recognised me. He said I should run, and leave. He'd said I'd be next. He told me to go." Harry raised his eyebrows and let out a low deep breath.

"We'll take you back to the Lyell first, and then you can call the police there if you like." Harry suggested. She nodded sadly.

"Don't worry. It's usual in this job to get people saying that. We've nearly all died on separate occasions. And Nikki more than anyone else. Every other week she gets herself kidnapped or held at gunpoint." Harry joked. There was something oddly comforting about his laugh.

She was sitting in the car thinking the situation in her head. He had told her to run. Why was she sitting in the car driving to a place which wasn't really any further away. And she would be leading the killer to Nikki, Harry and Leo. But where would she run to? And who was she running from? She didn't know.

They arrived back in Leo's office and she explained the same thing to the three of them. All their reactions were the same. Initial panic, followed by gentle comforting and reassurance.

Leo called the DCI, who luckily hadn't released the manager. They decided to question him further. Leo kicked up a fuss and refused to let her translate again. He also said he'd try and get her protection for outside her flat at night. This horrified Maya. She refused. Leo still seemed slightly worried though.

She repeated the warning over and over again, and everyone tried to figure out the meaning from under the words. Nikki asked if Leo could ask Janet to build the killers profile. He agreed and called her. Apparently she'd arrive in a few hours, so until that they all agreed they should do work.

Harry left to go to a scene, and Leo to help prepare the body for the PM. It left just her and Nikki.

"By the way, Nigel said he extracted and prepare all the DNA samples so he put them in the machine to get the profiles. He said you should come down at about 4 to get the results." She swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. She felt intrusive like she was poking holes in people life. Someone could find out they had been a Father today. It might ruin their life as they know it.

"Maya, there's something you aren't telling us." Nikki hesitated. "I was bored so I went down to see Nigel about your project thing. He explained you were trying to compare DNA profiles to find relations." She said slowly, Maya's heart was racing. Did Nikki know?

"So he said it was you're Mothers and Grandmothers, as well as your Fathers and four other dummy samples. According to Nigel, you're Fathers and the dummy samples weren't named, just numbered. He said it was because you wanted to figure it out without cheating. Is this all correct?" Maya nodded. Nikki continued.

"But I don't think this is the real reason. Because I found this piece of paper on the floor, I presume you dropped it by accident. There are 5 numbers each matching up with names with people here." Maya felt her eyes burning. She couldn't cry, she'd come so far.

"Nikki..." She pleaded.

"Maya, are you trying to do DNA testing on these people to see who the Father is because you don't know?"

Maya closed her eyes. She wanted the ground to open up, let her fall away. Should she tell Nikki the truth? She almost wanted to tell someone.

"Please don't tell anyone." She begged. She decided she wouldn't deny it, but wouldn't fully acknowledge it. Nikki swore.

"Maya, I'm pretty sure this is illegal without their permission." She seemed angry. Nikki looked at the list again, properly reading the names.

"There's Harry and Leo on here." Nikki said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this." Maya chocked. She wasn't crying, she just couldn't speak. She had gone about this the wrong way. Nikki was looking at her with large sad round eyes.

"Do they know?" Maya shook her head.

"All my Mamma ever told me was that he'd always lived in England, in was in London August 1994, and that he now works with the team that now works in the Lyell centre, and has been since at the latest 2002. My Mamma never told me his name, and never told him about me. I have no idea who it is." She whispered. Nikki bit her lip as if she was in deep thought.

Maya was lost. Lost in a place she thought she knew. How could she be so stupid? She thought no one would find out, or find it suspicious. Did she really believe she would find him and then they could play happy families? She was going to change someone's life. Forever. She regretted all of it. She hated herself for it. Why had she put such lovely people through this? Just by the look on Nikki's face she could see that this was bad. Worse than she could have imagined, and Nikki wasn't even one of the unsuspecting men.

She held out her hand for the piece of paper knowing what she was going to do. She took back the piece of paper and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

And then she walked out the office. Her pace quickened, she felt down the stairs and out the door. She heard Nikki calling her name, but she didn't care. She was dangering all of them.

She ran.

**Oh the joys of writing angst! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. Finding Out

**Two updates in one day! You lucky people! Bit more angst in this one, I know you all love it really... Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapters, so hugs to Lizziginne, Dinabar, Cariad1987, SWbear and Welshclaire, they really cheer me up! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
****Oh and to Lizziginne, I hope you don't hate me too much! You probably will, but please no silent treatment! Much love!**

Her chest flashed with pain as she tried to take breaths of the warm summer's air. It felt heavy against her lungs. Her limbs throbbed. She didn't know where she was. Or did she? All she knew that she had been running for a while, leaving her mind blank.

Nikki had found out. Nikki knew that she wasn't there for the right reasons. Would she tell Harry and Leo? Why did everything fall out like this? Why hadn't she just told them all in the first place like a normal person would do? It seemed so messed up.

And now that manager had told her that she was next. She was going to die like her Mamma. She wished that they had never come to England. Everything bad had happened here. Her Mamma was dead, she didn't have any friends, she was ruining other people's lives and now she was going to die.

She looked around her; she knew where she was now. Why had she run here? What possessed her to do that? She had just run into the killers arms. She was standing outside La Migliore. It was a fairly small restaurant. It had painted green window frames and a red peeling door. It looked authentic, but still friendly and nice.

She realised why she ran here. She didn't really care that much anymore. She just wanted answers. If someone had killed her Mamma, then they should pay. And if that meant risking her life then so be it, she didn't really care. Even if she did die then she doubted there would be anyone to mourn her. She people who she knew the most were all in Italy and she hadn't seen then for 3 years now. The other people in England didn't know her. Maybe Leo, Harry and Nikki would lay flowers on her grave some times? She hadn't even known them for a week, but she liked them. They were kind to her.

She approached the door and opened it.

* * *

Nikki watched Maya run out the building. Shit. Where was she going? What about the whole DNA thing?

Nikki didn't know what to think really. Harry could be her Dad. What if he was? Where did that leave her? It kept happening; it was the same thing as before. Last time she thought they had a chance it was Penny and that child that could have been his. Now it was Maya. Surely he would have said something if he recognised the picture of Giovanna?

She got up and walked to the balcony, Leo was already starting the PM. He waved at her. She tried to smile back but she couldn't. What if it was Leo? It would break him to know that he had had a child for 17 years and not known. What if she died? Leo wouldn't be able to cope.

And then there was Nigel. And Simon. And that other Professor. She didn't know them as well but would she be ruining their lives? She didn't know. She didn't know what to do.

"Nikki, is everything ok?" Leo asked. She looked up at him. "Have you seen Maya, she was supposed to be watching this PM."

"Oh god Leo." She muttered. "She's gone Leo. She ran." Leo stared at her in shock.

"Where?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Nikki shouted back, her nerves very tense. Should she tell them? Was it her place to tell them? Her first instinct was no. It was none of her business. But equally it had to be someone's business. Someone was her Father.

"Right, I'll postpone this PM and we'll have a look for her. I had the funny feeling the police didn't seem to take her claim very seriously, and they'll probably just say to file a missing person report or something." Leo said as he took off the gloves.

"What about Harry?"

"We'll pick him up from the scene, I think it is a simple one so he shouldn't take long, and if one of us helps him we'll all be able to look." Leo replied. Nikki nodded silently. She couldn't bring herself to tell them the news.

Nikki and Leo were sitting in Leo's car driving to pick Harry up. They were trying to think about where Maya might have gone. The obvious place was her flat, and they agreed to check there first. Nikki had found out the number of it. After 15 minutes they pulled up and practically dragged Harry into the car. They told him the situation.

Nikki sat quietly in the back seat as they drove to Maya's flat. It wasn't the nicest of estates. They had all been here for many knife, gun crimes, drug overdoses before. The two men were striding out in front, she trailed behind.

She felt it was her fault. If she reacted better to finding out the whole DNA thing then she might have not got as scared and run. She was horrible to her. She had told her it was illegal, why did she do that? She was only a girl trying out to find out who her Father was. How did all of this get messed up so quickly?

They arrived at her flat and Harry knocked on the door. And a second time.

"I don't think she's in." Harry said bluntly. He could really state the obvious. Leo looked around checking the hallway before bringing out a paper clip out of his pocket.

"I know these doors have terrible locks on them. And I learnt how to do this a while ago." He said whilst picking the lock.

"Ok then Houdini." Harry commented. The door clicked and Leo pushed it open. There wasn't any sign on Maya in the first room.

Surprisingly it was a lovely little flat. The walls were painted a sunny yellow colour. On one wall there was a collage of photos, some big, some small, with paintings in between a few. Nikki looked closer to see that they were of Italy, of Maya and of her Mother Giovanna. She looked so happy. And she looked so like her Mother. They were both beautiful. She felt Harry's presence next to her. She looked to him.

"There isn't her Father in any of these pictures." Harry commented.

"She said she doesn't have one." Leo called from the other side of the room. "There's no sign of Maya." He said grimly.

Nikki felt her eyes burning with tears. One dripped down her face. They didn't think she had a Father. She had to tell them. Harry noticed her tears.

"She'll be Ok, don't worry Nikki." He said.

"No it's not that." She looked up to Harry and Leo. They looked confused. "Maya had an alternative motive for coming to work here. She might want to get into this line of work, but it isn't her only focus. You see, her Mother never told her who her Father was. And never told the Father that Maya existed. As much as I gave gathered all her Mother said was that he had always lived in England, he was in London August 1994 and that he now works in the Lyell Centre." Harry folded his arms and leaned back slightly. Leo was just raising his eyebrows, he was as still as a statue through. She continued.

"The project she was doing with Nigel was comparing her DNA with the men who she narrowed down to be her Father. There were five samples." Harry swore as he realised what she was trying to say.

"So when Maya was taking our samples it's because she suspected me?" Harry asked, his voice was husky and deep. She knew he wanted to shout. Nikki gave a tiny nod. "Who else?"

"Nigel, Simon, Professor Jackson in ecology, and..." She flicked her eyes to Leo. Harry swore loudly again. Leo still hadn't moved.

"Why are we here then? We need to find out the results!" Harry shouted whilst he started to make is way out her flat.

"No." Leo whispered his voice deathly quiet. Nikki couldn't place this emotion. "Finding out the results isn't going to help Maya at all. And she has the right to find out first and tell who it is herself. We need to find Maya."

She looked at Harry. He had a pained expression in his eye which she had only seen his real times of need before. She wanted to hold him in her arms. She wanted to kiss him, tell him everything was going to be Ok.

She saw a key hanging on the wall. It looked as if it were a spare one. She unhooked it and tried it in the door. It worked. She then pulled off what looked like the most recent picture of Maya from the montage of photographs. It looked as if it were taken maybe a year ago. It was a shoulder frame of her in a fancy dress. From other pictures she presumed it was a prom dress. She looked stunningly pretty in the photo. She put it in her bag.

"Let's try and find her then." Nikki said. Leo walked out of the flat, closing the door behind him. Nikki locked it and took Harry's hand in hers. He squeezed it gentle before they followed Leo out of the building and into the car.

**Slightly shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **  
**Next update will be tomorrow as I still can't go to school, (even though I have it written already). Much more angst next chapter! You'll love it ;) **  
**Anyway, please review! x**


	14. Lavender

**Another chapter for you all! How generous am I! Thank yo for the review, little low from the last chapter, which is sad, but I have been updating a lot so I forgive you. Thank you to anyone who did review. And I apologise before hand, angst in this chapter (sorry Lizzi)! **

All the lights were off in the restaurant. The chairs were on top of the table and everywhere was silent. It was eerie. Maya made her way around the layout to the office at the back of the room.

Her heart pounded in her chest. The cold dead air of the restaurant washed over her sending shivers down her skin. She wished her Mamma was here holding her hand. Her Mamma knew how to make her feel safe. She tried to remember her. That lavender smell she had from her perfume and moisturiser. She closed her eyes tight and remembered that smell. She felt her heart relax slightly.

As she got to the office door she wondered if she should just stop. Her head was telling her to call Leo. Or Nikki. Or Harry. They'd understand. But Nikki had probably told them by now. What would they think of her? They would hate her. She used them, their kindness, and their generosity. Just for her own personal experiments.

She opened the office door, almost expecting to find a pile of dead bodies or something horrific. But nothing. It was just an office. It had a desk, a computer, lots of papers and files. She almost felt disappointed. She stepped inside the office and closed the door behind her. She nearly laughed in spite of everything. Why was she so scared? She walked further into the office and looked through some of the papers. Nothing. She started to walk around it, her footsteps echoing on the hard wood. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Then the sound changed. She had walked over a hollow part of the floor. She looked down. She seemed to be standing on some sort of trap door. She traced the outlines of the door. Her eyes met a rope at the end of the rectangular outline. It looked like it way made out of natural fibres. She betted it was the same as the rope fibres found under the nails of the victims.

She felt her feet walk over to the rope. She felt her hands grasp the rope. She felt herself pulling. She saw the wooden door move upwards. She saw a wooden stair case leading down to what looked like a basement.

What was she doing? She found herself climbing down these stairs, she was careful not to scrape her head on the low ceiling. She couldn't think anything. Her mind had gone blank with terror, or was it calm serenity. It was white. She couldn't feel her emotions. She just wanted to know, to understand what was happening.

* * *

Harry had his arm wrapped around Nikki in the back seat. Leo was in the front driving. Where to, he didn't know. Nikki turned her head into his neck. Her hair tickled him slightly, but he held her all the same. He loved her, no matter what. He hadn't told her that yet, but he knew he did.

He didn't think he was Maya's Father. He didn't know for certain of course, but he was quite sure he hadn't slept with Giovanna Rossi. He worked out he would have been 23 at the time, just finished Med school and was looking for a job. He remembered he was living with his Mum that summer before he managed to get a job and a flat near to where he worked. He didn't have a girlfriend at the time, and he certainly didn't bring anyone home for his Mum to question. He never travelled into the centre of London really. He didn't remember sleeping with any Italians.

"I don't think it's me." He whispered in Nikki's ear, it was hardly audible. He was surprised even Nikki heard it. She entwined her fingers into his and squeezed. "I don't remember her." Nikki looked up at him and shook her head.

"I don't care." Nikki whispered back softly.

"Who do you think it was?" She shrugged and sighed.

"Leo, where are we going?" Nikki said. Leo looked at both of them in the mirror. Nikki could have sworn she saw a tiny smile flicker over his face when he saw then.

"I thought maybe the restaurant." Leo replied.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? Why would she go back there?" Harry said.

"Everyone seems to keep forgetting that she is only seventeen and she has found out that someone has potentially killed her Mother which is the only close relative she knows of. I have a funny feeling she will want to find out what happened." Leo was right.

* * *

The room was lit by a solitary yellow light bulb. It had stone walls that sent chills through her. Her eyes started to accustom to the environment. On the walls were rows and rows of weapons. Knifes, blades, guns. All hooked up on the wall, other shapes and sizes. She couldn't stop staring at them. Fear crept up from the pit of her stomach and wrapped himself around her chest. She couldn't breathe, she panicked. The shadows crept over her willing her to run and scream. What was this place?

She managed to carry on walking to the door opposite her. She opened this one. The room was slightly warmer, but was equally as dim. It contained vats and crates. She opened up one. It contained thousands of pills. She checked the next one, it was the same. They were filled with drugs. Every single crate.

What was this place?

There was another door. She could see a light glowing from underneath the door. She'd come this far, she might as well go further. She opened the door.

The heat hit her as well as bright light. For the second time in the hour her eyes adjusted to the new atmosphere. The entire room was filled with plants. The green spiky leaves tickled her cheek as she walked past. Marijuana plants. This was bizarre. She didn't understand what this place was. A drug launders maybe, involved in some kind of gang work. Drug suppliers she presumed, that obviously seemed to work in the basement of La Migliore.

But why were people dying? Nothing made any sense. She felt frustrated, had just risked her life for nothing. Why did she even bother?

She made her way out of the room, and the one after. She stood in the room with the weapons in. Three men stood in front of her. They were all wearing smart clothes. One held a knife. The other two were walking slowly towards her.

Have you ever had the feeling that everything is over? You're time is up, it's no longer time to feel scared. You're suddenly grateful for the life you had. That's what she felt like. She was no longer terrified, perhaps there was an afterlife. Perhaps her Mamma was helping her through all of this, guiding her toward safety.

"It's little Maya Rossi." One of them slurred. His accent had a hint of Italian, but he had obviously been speaking English for years.

"I remember her Mother. Oh she did fight." The one with the knife said. He twirled the knife in his hand expertly. It made her stomach crawl. The other two laughed, they were still coming towards her. Maya started to back against the wall.

She was going to die. Just like the rest of them. She wondered how they would kill her. She hoped quickly. They got closer. Her heart started to beat faster. Is this how her Mamma had felt? How did she die in the car though? She had a funny feeling her questions weren't about to be answered though.

The man pressed a hand across her mouth, cutting her oxygen off. She squirmed under the pressure. She tried to kick, punch, scream. One of the men laughed. She felt another man pin her limbs down as stars to appear in front of her eyes. She felt her lungs screaming for oxygen. She felt her eyes roll back in her head. She saw her Mamma, bright, glowing.

Everything went black.

* * *

Leo pulled up on the side on the road in a parking bay. They all got out the car.

"Where's the restaurant?" She asked. Leo pointed down cobbled street. In the middle of the street outside what looked like a restaurant was a parked car. "Next to the car?" Leo nodded. Leo started to walk down the street before Harry called stop. Leo turned around.

"Get back!" Harry said, he pulled Nikki out of view from the street. Leo walked behind a car.

A man walked out of the restaurant and got in the driver's seat of the car. He was followed by two other men carrying a body, one held its arms, the other at his legs. It was limp, lifeless.

She felt Harry's arms grip around her, holding her tight. She looked over to Leo; he was totally white and was staring in horror at the scene. Nikki looked back. As the body was dumped into the boot of the car Nikki caught a glimpse of the face. It was framed with long brown wavy hair. The face had defined features even from the distance they were standing from. She heard Harry muttering a repeated no in her ear. It confirmed what she thought.

It was Maya.

**On the plus side, there is a huge hint in the next chapter on who the Father is, so look forward to that! Thank you for reading, and please review! It really makes me update quicker, and they cheer me up, and I love them! Hugs x**


	15. Pain

**Thank you very much for all the reviews last time! Such lovely ones, which I received all at a restaurant last night. A friend asked who it was and insulted me incredibly when I admitted it was fanfiction. I hate him now, so its all good! Anyway, I apologise for this chapter, nothing is going to get better anytime soon. Oh well, enjoy!**

She was aware of blackness. The dark. It was stuffy. She felt her body being thrown to the side. It made her aware of the pain. She was aching all over. She tried to take a deep breath. Her lungs throbbed. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to feel fine. She didn't want the pain.

The movement stopped. She heard voices, they seemed distant and dull. She tried to listen what they were saying, but she couldn't get her brain to concentrate enough.

Then there was bright brilliant light. She tried to open her eyes against it, but she couldn't. Something touched her body and dragged it into the light. She then felt herself hit something cold and hard. What was it? The voices were louder. Who were they? She tried to remember.

She was in the restaurant. The men. They must have taken her here. She felt her lungs filling up with air. Everything seemed clearer. She was lying down; she presumed it was on the ground. It felt rough. She wanted to open her eyes, stand up and run away. She peeped through her eyes lashed. She couldn't see the men, she presumed they were behind her.

* * *

Leo looked at his colleagues. Harry had his arms wrapped around Nikki as he had done many times before. They were both staring down the road in shock. Harry turned back to Leo, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"That was her." Harry said. Did he always have to state the bleeding obvious? Nikki had her eyes closed tightly and was whispering to herself. He couldn't hear her but Harry could.

"Nikki you genius!" He had grabbed his phone out his bag.

"W606 HDT" Nikki said loudly. She was a genius. The number plate, of course!

"Nikki, call the police, and tell them what we saw." Leo took authority and walked back to the car with them."Harry, pay attention. We are going to try and follow that car, but we need to stay out of sight ok?" Harry nodded as he got in the front with him. Nikki climbed in the back, already trying to explain the situation to the police.

"Do you think she was..." Harry trailed off not being to say the last word. Leo had initially thought this too. That poor girl. All she was trying to do was find her Father, and she had been dragged into all of this. He shook his head at Harry's question.

"They were being fairly careful with the body I think. If she were... Then I think they wouldn't have carried her. She was probably just unconscious." He assured. He wasn't sure if he even believed this. He had a gnawing pit of guilt in his body. He felt it was his fault. He if hadn't employed her she wouldn't be in this mess. If he hadn't let her and go to translate she wouldn't know. If he hadn't cheated on Theresa.

But he couldn't let himself think of the whole DNA saga that was for Maya to know not any of them.

He drove down the street with the restaurant on; luckily it was only one way. As they passed the restaurant he saw Nikki in the mirror staring out of the window into the restaurant.

"There isn't and blood or struggle." She commented trying to sound positive. Harry looked around at Nikki and he held out his hand for her. Nikki took it. Within all of this Leo realised that they were definitely together. All because of Maya. How something could be so good be paired up with a situation that was so bad. But he thought Harry and Nikki deserved it. He did love both of them, however soppy it may seem. He thought of them as his children, he cared for them. He liked seeing them totally in love.

"Is that the car?" Harry said nodding to a car that was turning down a street about 50meters in front of them. Leo saw Nikki nod behind him, so he flicked the indicator on and followed it. He kept his distance away from the car, he didn't want to be noticed and put them in danger. The car started to slow down and stop and then men got out and looked around. Leo couldn't risk stopping so he over took the car and took a right turn. Unfortunately this meant that they couldn't see the car, or Maya, but he pulled over and they all jumped out the car and walked to the corner so they could just see.

One of the men had walked into a large building. It looked dead and empty inside it. The windows were broken and boarded up. They opened the boot and dragged a body out of it. He heard Nikki whimper slightly. Leo could just see the top of her body. Her face was facing toward them on the hard gravelly ground. Her eyes were closed and her skin was deathly pale.

Please let her be alive. Please let her live. Please let her breath. Please let her move. Just a sign that she was OK. Anything.

The men were discussing something next to the car. They were laughing. Hate bubbled up in his gut, how sick could they be? They had a girl next to them who was potentially dying or even dead and all they could do was laugh. He clenched his teeth together, he hated those men.

And then she moved. She turned her face up and rolled over slightly. She coughed. The men looked down at her with disgust.

"She moved." Nikki said in a low whisper. What followed Leo couldn't have ever prepare for.

One of men laughed coldly before bringing his foot up and stamping onto her stomach. Even from a distance he heard a crack and a yell of pain from Maya. He heard Harry swearing under his breath, Nikki had turned away and had her face buried in his chest.

He allowed himself to look back to the scene. Maya was curled up in a foetal position, her hands wrapped around her abdomen, her eyes scrunched up. One of the men entered the building; the other dragged Maya up onto her feet violently. He saw Maya wince as he pushed her into the building. And then the door slammed shut.

He looked to Harry and Nikki. Nikki was still buried in his arms visibly shaking. Harry still was staring at the door, utter horror and disgust visibly drawn across his face. Nikki brought her face up and looked at Leo. She wasn't crying. She was perhaps too shocked to cry.

"What do we do?" She asked quietly.

"I think we have to wait for the police now." Harry replied and looked at Leo with an ashen face. "We know she's in there, what more can we do? They'll kill us." Leo nodded. He agreed, but equally he wanted to save her. He listened to Harry inform the police where they were and what had happened. He demanded armed officers. After a few minutes he came off the phone.

"And now we wait." Harry said grimly.

* * *

She heard them laugh as she moved. Then it was excruciating pain. Something had hit her in the stomach. She heard something crack. She felt herself yell. It was blind white pain. Let it stop. Please.

After minutes, hours or years of pain she felt herself being dragged upright. She opened her eyes and she was pulled into a building. She begged in her mind to let her stop, she just wanted to lie down.

She was led into a room and forced into a chair. Her hands were bound up behind her and her feet were tied to the legs of the chair. Her ribs shot up with pain every time she breathed. The three men stood looking at her. They all wore the same sickening grin on their faces.

"What will we do with her?" One taunted as he walked towards her. He stroked one solitary finger down her cheek. She noticed for the first time they were all wearing gloves. No evidence her mind first flew too.

"I don't think suicide will work with this one. And she can't have a car accident, she can't drive a car." The one with the knife mused.

"I recon we go for what we did to that guy. He was trouble. I think she'll be trouble." One of them slurred.

"We can't cut her up, it'll be too obvious, too many connections." He looked at Maya. "How would you like to die you pretty thing?" He mocked. She felt an angry tear escape from her eye. She hated this.

"Poor thing she's crying." They all laughed.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly feeling brave. She was going to die anyway; she might as well go down with a fight.

"Ah, so she speaks! You could all us pharmacists, chemists even. We create and supply... pleasure for people." The man said, he seemed to be the leader of the group. "For very important people in fact. Very important people depend on us, and if someone were to discover our little business we would all be dead men walking. So we decided that to solve this little problem we would have to kill anyone who discovered out little secret." He hissed in her ear.

It made sense. They were drug dealers. They operated from the basement in the restaurant, that's why anyone who worked there were dying. Like Maya did, they had become curious, opened the door in the office, found the basement. She understood.

"We have been quite creative so far in thinking of ways to kill people. Some we let go, and as they are going we kill them. Like your dear Mother for example. She was driving away, and we got someone to plough into her. Or with some we give them a choice to kill themselves. The usually do it. So what's your choice?"

The silence echoed around the room. She sat there. Her whole body ached. She just wanted some on to hold her. To tell her everything was going to be OK. She wanted to feel the sun on her face, to smell the scent of cut grass, to be told that someone loved her. But none of that was going to happen. She was going to die.

The sound of sirens echoed down the street. All the men ran to the window. They stated to swear.

"Sorry, no choice now missy. See you in hell." One of them shouted at her and he brandished the knife in her direction. The other two started to run out the room. The man with the knife walked over and slowly pressed the tip of his knife into her abdomen.

She tried to blank her mind, forget the pain. The white hot ripping washed over her. She felt him pull the knife out of her as the police crashed into the building. She looked down and saw deep scarlet liquid pouring out of her.

The police crashed into the room, they shouted for an ambulance and carried on running around the building. One officer had come and cut her free and lifted her up to carry her out the building.

For the second time in the day, everything went black.

***Evil grin* I love being mean, however you may have seen the hint in this chapter... **  
**I'd personally like to apologise to Lizzi, it was never going to be Nigel. I'm sorry... But I promise I'll write you a lovely fluffy fic for you instead!**  
**Anyway, next update soon, want to reach 70 reviews first really (not spam reviews *coughLIZZIcough*) so please please review and make me happy!**  
**Much love, Poppy x**


	16. She Drifted She Floated

**Such lovely reviews again! Thank you very very much- please keep reviewing! Updates probably won't be as fat now, seeing as I can now get out of bed and walk (horray!) so I should probably do some school work... If you have missed a chapter and are reading two, if you could please go back and review, I really appreciate them. Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter, hopefully it reveals a little bit more now...**

The three of them watched the armed police crash into the building. They nervously waited, not really knowing what to do, but even what to expect. Over an officers radio they heard an urgent call for an ambulance. Nikki looked at him with panic in her eyes. He held her hand tightly and watched as the scene unfolded.

An armed officer ran out the building carrying Maya. Her head flopped back over his arm, her hair swaying. The officer draped her down on the floor. There was an obvious wound in her lower abdomen which looks like it was bleeding heavily.

Leo moved first, he quickly followed him, Nikki centimetres behind him. Leo was finding a pulse.

"She has one." Leo muttered glancing up at Harry and Nikki. "It's weak, and slow, but it is there." Nikki had already taken her cardigan off and had it pressed down onto the wound.

* * *

She was floating. Drifting. Flying.

The pain was still there, that's how she knew she wasn't dead. Surely when you die you couldn't feel pain? That would be terrible if you could.

She felt herself falling. She hit the floor, but it was gentle. She felt someone straighten her body out.

Then a warm wand touched her neck. She wanted to see who it was. The touch was kind and gentle; she liked the feel of the skin on hers. She willed her eyes to open. They wouldn't, perhaps it took too much energy. The warm hands left. She willed the touch again.

She felt someone pressing on the stomach. It felt uncomfortable, she wanted them to stop. She wanted the nice hands back again. She felt her head being lifted and gentle placed down on something soft. She drifted.

* * *

She was pressing down on the wound begging it to stop bleeding. It had already soaked through the material and was now staining her hands. Harry had his hand around her wrist, constantly feeling her pulse. Leo had taken his jacket off and placed it under her head. He had one hand on her face, cradling it slightly. He looked distraught. Why did he look so upset? Harry turned to her and gave her a quizzical look, before turning back to Leo.

"Leo?..." Harry asked leaning towards him. Leo shook his head looking down at Maya. She understood. She had seen this emotion before on Leo. His face begging screwed up with agony. It was when he found out about Theresa and Cassie. It hit her why he was so upset. She swore. Leo looked right at her, his eyes said it all.

"You're her..." Nikki trailed off as Leo nodded.

"I cheated on Theresa in 1994 with an Italian woman called Giovanna when I stayed overnight in London on a conference." He said in a very small voice. Nikki watched him as he smoothed Maya's hair down. Harry looked back at her. His eyes were round and scared. They both were thinking the same thing. If the worst did happen, then Leo would break. He wouldn't forgive himself.

She didn't know what to say. How do you comfort a man who has just found out he has a daughter who is dying in front of him? He was just staring at her pale face, stroking her hair. Some tears had fallen onto her skin. Leo wiped them off her cheek but made no attempt to stop the flow of his.

The eerie silence was broken by a wale of the sirens from the ambulance. She was Harry visibly relax at this.

The paramedics took over. In a few seconds she was in the back of the vehicle hooked up to oxygen and different monitors. One of the paramedics asked if anyone would go with her.

There was a pause before Leo turned around to them. Pain was etched across his face.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Go Leo." She felt herself say. "We'll be right behind." She saw Harry nod, giving Leo the confidence to climb up next to Maya. He held her hand as the ambulance doors slammed and the paramedics rushed back to the front on the vehicle.

"Harry?" She murmured. He looked at her. "Do you think everything will be ok?" Harry pulled her into one of his big hugs. It made herself feel safe, loved. He ran his fingers through her hair before pressing a kiss onto her lips.

"I don't know Niks, I don't know."

* * *

She floated back. Where from she didn't know, she didn't know where she was now.

She was aware of a steady beeping. Something to focus on.

She felt lethargic, every muscle craved for energy. She couldn't do anything.

She felt something squeeze her hand. What was that? It was hanging onto her, holding her together. It was lifted slightly and pressed against someone skin. It was slightly damp. Were they crying? She wanted to comfort them.

She willed her eyes open. She initially panicked. Where was she? The beeping quickened, people quickly surrounded her checking her over. She then saw a face she recognised.

Leo. What was he doing here? She didn't know where here was but she realised by now that it wasn't a happy environment to say the least. He was the one holding her hand, he was the one with her hand pressed to his face, he was the one who was crying. She held his gaze. That unusually kind face distorted with worry and agony. Was he hurt too? Please say he wasn't, he hadn't done anything. She tried to muster up enough energy to ask him what was wrong.

"Leo..." She felt her voice croak. Something was stopping her. But it was enough to get his attention. He leaned forward and shuffled closer to her face. He placed one hand on the cheek. It was the same one as before.

"Shh, it's OK Maya." He comforted her, stroking her cheek slightly. It made her relax, the beeping became steady again. "You're just in an ambulance, you're going to hospital. You need to hang on Maya. Keep fighting."

Hang on to what? What did she have to fight for? He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She liked that. She squeezed his hand to let him know. She saw a tiny smile flicker across his face. She decided she would fight for him. She didn't know why, but she had a funny feeling he would be there for her.

She closed her eyes.

**Thank you for reading! Hugs to anyone that has reviews/followed/Favorited. Keep reading :) **  
**Poppy xx**


	17. I need her

**Here is the next chapter for you all! Thank you for the lovely reviews from the last chapter, as well as my two one-shots I recently did, so anyone who has reviewed my fics, thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Maya Rossi. She must have been admitted about 10 minutes ago." Harry said urgently at the woman at the reception on the emergency department. "Our friend is with her. She was stabbed in the abdomen. We need to see them. Please."

"Fine, this nurse will show you to the family room where you can wait." The woman replied in a bored yet sympathetic voice.

"Thank you."Nikki said. Harry took her by the hand and they followed the nurse. The nurse led them to the family room where they saw Leo. He had his head in his hands.

They both stood at the door watching Leo. He looked up. His face was visibly stained with tears. It broke her heart to see him like this. Both her and Harry moved at exactly the same time towards Leo. Harry sat opposite him; she sat on his right hand side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Leo responded to her touch and leaned into her slightly.

"How's Maya?" Harry asked. Leo sighed.

"Not sure yet. They took her straight into emergency surgery. Has a stab wound to her lower right abdomen, near her navel. They think it probably punctured her small intestine, so they might have to repair some of it. But surprisingly they didn't think the wound was too deep, and didn't hit any of the major blood vessels. But that operation she should be fine from, it's the sepsis and blood loss that would cause complications. She has a fractured rib, but that should be fine and heal in time. She has a few grazes on her face, but that's it." Leo stopped and put his head down in his hands. "It's all my fault." He muttered.

"Don't be stupid." Harry replied.

"No it is. I'm the one who sent her to that translation, I'm the one who let her hear that man so she ran away, I'm the one who let her into the Lyell centre and let her stay." Leo said miserably.

"Leo, don't be stupid. You are also the one who thought to go look for her at the restaurant; we wouldn't even know where she was now if we hadn't gone there. And you were the one kind enough to let her stay. I think she enjoyed working. And you're the one who's stayed with her." She comforted him.

"What do I do?" Leo looked up straight at her and looked her in the eye. "What do I do if she does die?"

The agony in Leo's eyes burnt into her, strangling her heart, forcing a lump in her throat to escape into tears. She couldn't cry, she knew it would hurt Leo too much. She simply squeezed his hand.

"She'll get through it." She said. She knew Leo didn't believe her fully, she wasn't even sure if she believed it herself.

She sat there with Leo, Harry paced up and down the room reading posters and leaflets. No one knew what to say really. The ticks of the clock echoed. Time passed.

One hour. Harry went to get coffees for all of them.

Two hours. She went to the bathroom.

Three hours. Harry had gone outside for a while. He came back in and announced that he'd called Janet. She wasn't sure if Leo had heard this, he didn't react.

Three and a half hours. Janet turned up. When Leo saw her he burst into tears. Nikki jumped out the way letting Leo collapse into her arms. Janet held him close stroking his back talking gently in his ear.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her out. They sat outside in the hospital garden. She rested her head on his shoulder as they sat on the bench. She watched a butterfly flutter and glide through the air. It landed delicately on a blooming white buddleia bush in the garden. She watched it fan its wings out, the glowing orange spectrum standing out against the purity of the tiny flowers.

"What do you think Janet will say?" She asked him as she wrapped her fingers in between his.

"She'll be fine with it. What would say if it were me?"

"I wouldn't care."

"Exactly." She nodded knowing what he meant. Janet loved Leo, she would love him whatever his past mistakes, she would love him with or without Maya, she would help him, and she would eventually love Maya if she got the opportunity.

She loved Harry. She had never admitted to it herself so openly before. She turned around to face him, to look him in the eye. He leaned forwards and pressed a bruising kiss on her lips. She loved the feeling to that, it felt so natural, so perfect. She sat in his arms for a while longer. He brushed a thumb along her cheeks. She realised he was wiping the tears that had trickled down her face.

"Come on, let's get a drink." He said lifting her up slightly. They walked hand in hand to the cafe and brought another round of coffees for them, Leo, and Janet, and took them back to the family waiting room.

Janet was cuddled up in Leo's arms, her head nuzzled into his neck. They both had their eyes closed. Nikki and Harry crept in and placed the coffees on the table for them before sitting down with each other. Janet's eyes flickered open. She pulled away slightly from Leo's arms and picked them up. She handed one to Leo who looked momentarily confused before he realised they were both back.

They sat in silence again.

Four hours. They all knew as Doctors that the surgery, if everything was going well, Maya would be out in less than two hours.

Five hours. Janet had fallen asleep in Leo's arms. Her long hair trickled over her shoulders, Leo kept playing with it.

Six hours. She should be out soon. They needed her to be out soon.

Six hours and 24 minutes. The doctor entered.

* * *

The doctor entered. He felt his heart rate double in pace, his blood pumped through his veins, every sense in his body heightened. He gripped onto Janet. His support, his root. He looked over at Harry and Nikki, they were both glancing between him and the doctor, both their faces paler than usual with worry, or fatigue, or stress.

"Professor Dalton, I'd like to inform you about the situation with Maya. She had just come out of surgery." His insides were cold, filled with dread.

_Please let her be ok._

"We had managed to repair the tear in the wall."

_I'll do anything. Anything for her._

"There were a few complications though."

_Let her be safe. Let her live_.

"She had a bleed, but we managed to find it and repair it."

_I'll be a better person. I'll help her._

"It means that she lost a lot of blood, but we have given her some blood transfusions."

_Please no. I need her._

"Luckily she is out of surgery now and she seems to be stable."

_Yes. Let her live._

"She is on very high doses of antibiotics because of the risk of infection and sepsis, but she should come around from the antithetic in a few hours, although it might be longer than this because of the antibiotics making her sleepy."

_I need her._

"But at this point I say it looks a lot better that before. She should be fine. You can come and see her now if you like."

_Thank you. Thank you._ Thank you.

He felt tears dripping down his face in relief. Janet leaned up and kissed him softly.

"It's all fine now Leo. Let's go and see her."

His body filled with relief and anticipation as he stood up and followed the doctor.

* * *

Her Mamma stood in front of her out of reach. Her tanned skin glowing in the bright light, her brown hair rippling slightly, her stunning dark eyes staring deep into her soul. She wanted to reach out, to hug her Mamma. She called out to her. Her Mamma smiles gently and shook her head. Maya could see tears running down her face. Her Mamma slowly walked towards her, her dress billowing around her legs.

"My beautiful Maya. I'd do anything to be with you." Her throaty Italian voice sung out. "But not yet Maya, not quite yet. You need to keep fighting." Her Mamma leaned forwards and pressed a damp kiss on her cheek and walked away.

She could still feel the wet on her cheek from her Mamma's kiss, she wanted her back. She didn't want to be alone again. She fought to move, her limbs seemed to be made of lead.

"No!" she called out in desperation. Her voice sounded croaky and strained. There was nothing in front of her now, just blackness. Why wasn't there any light?

She realised that her eyes were closed. Someone was talking. Were they talking to her?

She slowly started become aware of her body. There was a light pressure on her hand. She was conscious of heaviness around her stomach, a dull slow throb of pain. Every muscle ached slowly as feeling started the creep back.

The pressure on her hand was moving, stroking it slightly. It felt comforting. She realised it was a hand. Someone was holding her hand.

"Come on Maya, it's been two hours since you've had your operation. Please wake up now. Please Maya." The voice said. It was a mans, he sounded weary but he was begging with every ounce of energy he seemed to have.

She peeked through her eyelashes. The man had on hand on hers, a few of his fingers entwined in hers. His head was in his other hand; he was looking down at the bed.

She was in a bed. She scanned around her; she was in a secluded room. There were bleeping monitors around her, lots of wires as well. Was it a hospital? Why was she in hospital?

The man. She recognised him.

"Leo?" She breathed. He looked up from his hands, his face a vision of surprise. His cheeks were pale and visibly tear stained. He breathed a sigh of happiness and stood up. He moved closer towards her, taking careful slow movements, as if he were unsure of what to do. He placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Hello." He said simply. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"I'm not sure." She replied truthfully. Her voice sounded dull and muffled. She realised she had an oxygen mask on the face. What was that of? Leo smiled understanding.

"Are you in much pain?" She shook her head. It took too much energy to talk. "OK, that's good. Just rest now OK, go to sleep if you need to. I'll be here when you wake up."

She felt her eyelids droop slightly, but saw Leo make his way back to his chair. She had no idea what he was doing here, if even why she was here, but she liked him being there. He had stopped holding her hand, she didn't like that. She liked having someone's comforting touch. It relaxed her, made self feel safe. She wriggled her hand slightly to try and get his attention. He took hers in his and pressed a kiss on it before letting it rest of the bed.

She squeezed his hand slightly. She wanted to say thank you. But she couldn't find the energy. So she just held on tightly to him. She then let sleep engulf her, knowing that he wouldn't leave her.

**Bit jumpy on the different POVs, but I hoped you realised it was Nikki, then Leo, then Maya. Thank you for reading it! Please review as I really appreciate them and love them a lot! **

**Pxx**


	18. Happily Ever After?

**Thank you so much for all the review! Big hugs to Izzy, SWbear, Lizziginne and Cariad1987! Bit of an angsty chapter, all will become clear though... I really hope you enjoy it!**

She had woken up again. She felt more awake this time, she realised that she was definitely in some hospital. She was hooked up to a blood bag, as well as another assortment of fluids. She had lots of wires stuck onto her chest that was attached to monitors.

Leo was sitting on a chair next to the bed; he was still holding her hand. It made her smile. He said he would stay. Although he was asleep, so she didn't have anyone to explain to her why she was here. She wondered how long he had been there for. How long she had been asleep for?

Was there a nurse? Or maybe a doctor, it looked quite a highly intensive and monitored room. There didn't seem to be much movement outside the room, so she decided to wait until someone came in, or Leo woke up. She let her mind wonder and she tried to remember what had happened. She had been talking to Nikki. She had guessed about the DNA testing. The DNA testing. The results would be back! She tried to move, get up. She needed to know.

She unhooked her hand from Leo's and tried to push herself up. Searing pain rippled through her abdomen and chest. She gasped in shock. What the hell was that? Why did it hurt so much?

She had woken Leo up though.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Everything still throbbed, it hurt to breath. She couldn't breathe, her breaths increasingly getting shorter. She didn't want that pain again.

"Maya it's OK, just tell me what's wrong, we can help." He soothed. What was wrong with her? Why did it hurt to breathe? She felt under the covers, why was her abdomen wrapped in bandages? What had happened? "Try not to panic, you're safe here. Try taking slow deep breaths."

"I can't!" She gasped against the pain.

"Maya, calm down." He said firmly. He looked straight into her eyes; she could see his obvious worry. She fought against it, she forced herself to breathe deeply, slowly. She felt her body relax slightly into the bed.

"There you go. That's better. I'll ask the nurse to get you some more pain relief. Do you want that?" He asked gently.

"Yes but what's happened? What's wrong with me?" She decided she needed to know, she couldn't wait. Leo looked at her sympathetically.

"What do you remember?"

"I ran away to La Migliore. I went inside, I think. I remember dark rooms, and then some men. I can't really connect anything else."

"That's to expect really, you'll remember eventually." He paused and sighed. "I not exactly sure what happened, but you did go into La Migliore yes. When you came out you were unconscious. The men took you in their car to a building. You gained consciousness but they fractured your rib. They took you inside building and stabbed you. The police then came and you were taken to hospital. You've had an operation to close up a puncture wound in your small intestine and abdomen." Her brain tried to process this.

"Oh, what about now though?"

"What do you mean?"

"What am I doing now? What's happening to me now?" She asked, he smiled gently.

"You'll be in hospital for a while. You'll be on a drip and only fluids for quite a while, and you've still lost a lot of blood. You'll probably sleep quite a lot, it helps the body recover. I should think you'll be in a normal routine in a few days." Leo replied. She nodded. She was confused. How an earth did she forget all of this? Leo said he was getting the nurse and left her to think about everything for a minute.

Why was she stabbed? There must have been something terrible. She hoped she would remember, although at least she couldn't worry about it now.

The nurse, a doctor and Leo came back. The doctor asked her some simple questions. She answered them. The doctor seemed pleased with her progress and talked with the nurse. The nurse gave her a slightly higher dosage of morphine. Then they left, just leaving her and Leo. He hadn't sat down and started to pace. Something was obviously troubling him.

"Do you remember why you ran?" He asked.

"Yes. Did Nikki tell you?" She suspected that Nikki had. "So can I see the profiles then?" Leo turned away from her. She realised he probably knew who it was. She watched him read a poster on the wall, or at least pretend to read it.

"How's the pain now?" He asked, still not looking at her fully.

"Getting better. Leo who is it?"

"That's good." He nodded his head distractedly; he started to hum a tune. He was avoiding her question.

"Leo, I know you know something. Please tell me. I need to know." She begged, she wanted to know. She had to know, she had come this far. Leo turned to face her, he looked guilty. Why did he look guilty? He looked right into her eyes and cocked his head slightly and sighed before looking away again.

It hit her. Her skin ran cold. That's why he was here. That why he had comforted her. That's why he looked so guilty. That why he had been so kind.

She felt herself shaking her head. Was it in disbelief? She looked up at him. He was leaning against the wall, looking up to the ceiling.

"Leo? Is it..." Her voice choked up. She couldn't cry, she didn't want to cry. She didn't know why she could feel the tears springing to her eyes. She felt guilty; she could see how much pain he was going through knowing this, watching her loose so much blood, being stabbed.

"Yes." He replied quietly, almost as if he were embarrassed. She suddenly remembered there could have been a possibility why. In 1994 she presumed that he would have still been with his wife. She couldn't remember her name. He probably would have cheated on her. And then there was his daughter, she thought her name was Cassie. She would be her half-sister. She had a sister, a sister she never knew. He had almost lost a second child.

Why was it all so messed up? She was supposed to send the man a letter explaining everything, give him a chance whether to get to know her or not. Then he would happily accept her into his life, they would happily get to know one another, then they would live happily ever after.

Why didn't he come closer? Why didn't he comfort her? He should start to try and love her. He was here, that was a start, a good start. And he'd stayed with her and cared for her. Why was he acting so oddly now? Something had changed, he was so distant. He definitely looked guilty. She wanted him to come closer. He looked at her again.

There was a different look in his eye. As well as guilt there was utter sadness and pain, and the one that scared her the most, detest. He was looking at her, hating her.

She realised why. She wasn't his daughter. Biologically, she was, but he already had a daughter he wanted more. He wanted Cassie. The daughter he had presumably left to sleep with her Mamma and conceive her. He didn't want her at all, he'd prefer her dead and his actually daughter alive.

Not now. Not anymore.

She was lying in hospital with wires, tubes, monitors sticking out of her, with her Father standing in to corner of the room. She felt a tear drop down her face.

"Thank you for staying with me then." She whispered sadly. Leo nodded. Neither of them knew what to do. No more words were spoken between them, they were in silence.

She closed her eyes, deciding that there wasn't much more point staying awake anymore. She fell asleep.

* * *

She heard someone coming into her room, she heard people talking. She presumed it was about her, there was talk of blood pressure and oxygen. She presumed it must be a doctor or a nurse. She willed her eyes open. The nurse from earlier was standing next to her, she looked like she was doing her Obs. Maya scanned the room. Harry and Nikki sat side by side next to her bed.

"Afternoon." Nikki said softly to her, spotting that she was awake.

"Ah I thought your pulse quickened then, you made me panic a bit." The nurse chuckled. "All done, your blood pressure is a little low, but its increasing back to normal, so that's good. Would you like any more pain relief? You've slept for quite a while."

Maya took a deep breath trying to establish if her ribs were hurting. That was ok, she could deal with that. She moved her body a little. A repulsion of pain waved through her making her stomach churn.

"My rib is fine, it's just my abdomen really." She replied, the wound still desperately throbbing. The friendly nurse smiled as she dosed her up on a little more morphine before leaving.

"Did we wake you up then?" Nikki asked apologetically. She shrugged slightly.

She was thinking about the dream she was having before she woke up. She was in a dark room filled with weapons. And then there was one with crates, followed by a bright room. A very bright warm room. This one was hazy, the dream had started to fade, but there were plants.

"You ok?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Leo said you knew, about the whole DNA thing. Do you remember?"

Of course she remembered now, how did she forget that? She regretted letting him find out. She knew now that it couldn't lead to anything good.

"Yeah, I remember." She saw Harry give Nikki a worried look from the solemn tone of her voice.

"What happened Maya?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing really. I just regret it, I regret doing the whole DNA thing." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because I know he'd prefer to have Cassie here." She said quietly turning her face away from them as a few tears burnt down her cheeks.

"He would never think that." Harry replied harshly, but gently.

"He would. Anyone would prefer their proper daughter to be alive. A proper child that they had with a parent they actually knew. A proper child that they had watched and grown up. Not some little unknown girl."

"Of course he wants Cassie to be alive, but he wants you equally. Nikki said, touching her hand comfortingly.

"No he doesn't. After he told me it was him. He couldn't look at me. He could even stand near me. He couldn't say anything and he just stood there looking guilty. And then he did look at me and do you know what I saw?" She cried almost hysterically. Harry and Nikki were looking at her worriedly, they shrugged at her question. "He looked at me with pure detest, pure hate. I can only presume it's because I'm not the daughter he wants. I'm not Cassie, and I don't blame him." She said bitterly. The tears had stopped.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Nikki whispered.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care." She knew it was a lie, and Nikki and Harry knew it was a lie, but it didn't matter. She couldn't force someone to love her. If Leo didn't want her then she would have to deal with it.

"You do care Maya." Harry said, they were both looking at her with pity.

"But I can't do anything can I. If he still wants to see me then fantastic, if he doesn't, tell him I understand OK?" She said looking away from their gazes. She just wanted to curl up and watch a cheesy America film, or listen to some of her Italian music. How it used to be. She wanted her Mamma to wrap her arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"We will tell him, but I promise he will want to see you." She heard Nikki say, her voice fading. She wanted to believe her, she really did. But she felt her thoughts drifting away and sleep caught up with her.

**I'm sorry if any of the medical terms in wrong, or if I haven't got stuff right- I'm just trying to base it on my experiences of hospitals as well as lots of research, much which I didn't understand! **  
**However please review, it only takes a few seconds! Thank you very much!xx**


	19. I love you

**Sorry for the long wait for an update (compared to what I usually do), I have been writing other fics, but decided to finish this chapter off this morning. Thank you for the very lovely reviews, they really made me smile :) hugs to anyone who reviewed! Slight smut in this chapter, however its more suggestive fluff, but probably is M rating rather that T for this chapter, but only just, its really not that bad! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

They watched Maya as she fell asleep. He felt a tug at his sleeve and saw Nikki trying to pull him away.

"Come on. We need to talk to Leo." She whispered, he agreed. They walked out the room hand in hand.

He was confused about Maya had said. It seemed very unlike Leo not to be loving and friendly towards anyone let alone especially his daughter. However Maya was very good at reading other people's emotions, and she was unlikely to get it wrong.

They found Leo in the hospital cafe. He was sitting by a table leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He was staring at the wall opposite, as they walked in his eyes flickered towards them. There was obvious sadness in them.

"Hello." Nikki said kindly. Leo nodded with acknowledgement.

"How are you?" Leo asked, his voice sounded tired.

"We're fine. And you?" Harry said. Leo raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to ask how Maya is?" Harry gripped Nikki's hand for confidence. He felt her squeeze back gently.

"How's Maya?" Leo asked obediently in a strained voice.

"Upset." It was Nikki's turn to talk. "What happened Leo?"

"Leo, Maya seems to think you don't want to get to know her. She thinks you hate her." Harry said, they were both desperately pleading with him.

He thought Leo was being stupid. He had been offered a daughter, a beautiful, interesting, intelligent daughter, who needed him, but he was just turning away from her. He knew that Leo probably did feel bad about Cassie, but it was his opportunity to become a Father again. He couldn't understand it. He would jump for at the chance to become a Father, he was almost jealous of Leo.

"I don't hate her." Leo replied.

"Well then why does she think that you don't care?"

"Of course I care." He said sadly. Harry hated watching him like this; he looked as if he were broken. Or was he breaking? He couldn't tell.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm the reason why she is in this terrible mess. I don't hate her. I hate myself for not knowing about her and letting her almost die. I hate the whole situation, I hate that a cheated on Theresa, I hate that I've had a daughter for 17 years and I didn't even know she existed for god's sake!" His voice getting louder and more strained with every reason. "I hate for thinking that for a split second in there when she looked at me, I wished it was Cassie there. In that moment, I didn't want Maya. Maya doesn't deserve someone that doesn't want her." He sat listening to Leo's words echo in their ears. So Maya had almost been right, but he hoped Leo just needed time.

"She said to tell you that if you still want to see her then that's great, if not, she says she understands." Nikki said quietly. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist enabling him to pull her into him. He liked the feeling of her in his arms, someone to care for her. He knew it was a sign that she didn't like the situation, and she wanted to just go home. He knew how she felt.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'm sorry." Leo looked away sadly. "I'm going to stay here for a bit. You can go home, I'll make sure I'll call if anything changes."

"We don't mind staying..." Nikki quickly said.

"No. Have a rest, eat some proper food. Go home." He interrupted. Harry stood up, he pulled Nikki up with him. She looked panicked; he could tell that she didn't know if leaving him was the best idea. He disagreed, he though Leo needed the space and time to think. He needed time on his own to decide what he really wanted. He wanted Leo to make the right choice, and he knew crowding and putting pressure on him to see Maya wouldn't help.

Nikki kissed Leo on his cheek and gave him a hug. He watched as Leo held Nikki's hand reassuringly as she hugged him again.

"Don't worry Nikki, I'll be fine. Everything is going to be OK." He heard Leo mutter to her, before she hurried out the way. Harry clasped Leo's shoulder.

"You sure you'll be OK?" Leo nodded silently. "We'll see you soon."

* * *

Harry took Nikki's hand in his as they walked away. He watched her desperately check over her shoulder to check if Leo had survived the couple of seconds they had been gone. Once they were out the building he pulled her into a hug. He knew she was about to cry before you did. She was biting her lip slightly and trying to control her breathing, these were her tell tale signs. He was right, as soon as her head rested on his chest he heard the heart breaking sob that fell from her lip.

He hated her crying, he hated her being upset. He stroked her hair and her tears fell quickly. Her tiny body shook with exhaustion and sadness. He held her tight, not wanting her to fall apart. He knew it was just emotions building up over the past days.

She had said she felt guilty for letting Maya run away, he presumed she was worried at one point that Maya was his, then there was the panic of trying to find Maya and watch her being dumped in a boot unconscious, followed by watching someone stamp on Maya, and then watch her being brought out stabbed. Then there was the trauma of whether Maya would survive or not, being made even more straining by the fact that Leo was her Father. He knew how much loosing Cassie and Theresa broke him; he guessed that she was worried history was repeating its self with Maya. And even though Maya was recovering well, Leo still was visibly upset and lost, which hurt them both.

One thing and the next had just built up. And now she was uncontrollably weeping into your chest. You pulled her away from you ever so slightly and cupped her face in your hands. Her big brown eyes swam with tears, her cheeks stained with streaks of makeup and salty tears. He kissed her gently on her lips.

"Nikki," He cooed softly, "Let's go to the car and I'll take you home." Tears were still running, but she nodded and took his hand. He guided her to the car and opened the passenger door. They both got in and drove back to Nikki's apartment. He guided Nikki up the stairs and entered her living room. He sat down on the sofa and pulled her into a cuddle.

The tears started pouring again, thick and fast. He knew he just had to let them run their course, there was no point trying to stop them, they would just come later. All he could do was make her feel safe and loved, and provide his shirt as a giant tissue, and his body as a giant pillow.

After a while he felt her body subside from the crying.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into your chest.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He replied before pulling her up into more of a sitting position so he could look at her face clearly.

"I ruined your shirt."

"I can buy new shirts." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear affectionately. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I just want everything to get better." She said with a sigh. He leaned forwards and kissed her on her soft rosy lips.

"It will be."

"I hate seeing Leo so helpless and confused." She replied sadly.

"Me too. But he'll get through it and will make the right decisions for him. He knows we'll support him, and Maya's getting better. Things will be fine Nikki, I promise." She looked at him, his heart melted by her pure beautiful features.

"OK. I hope so."

"It will. Trust me."

"I do. Kiss me?" She asked softly, closing her eyes.

He brought his face to hers and pressed a bruising kiss onto her lips. He didn't need to be asked twice to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.

She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to touch hers. He ran it along her lips before nibbling on them. He moved his head away from her lips and grazed his teeth along her collar bones. Her body arched towards his slightly and he bite down lightly just above her collar bone. He worked his way back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately. He slid his arms under her top, letting his hands feel her bare skin.

He pulled her top of and started to pepper her perfect creamy skin with kisses. He unhooked her bra, allowing him access to suck and tease her erect nipples.

"Harry..." She groaned as he did this. He loved it when she said his name; it urged him on, made him feel wanted.

He pulled her legs around his waist, still kissing her beautiful body. He picked her up and carried her to her bed where he laid her down, pressing himself on top.

Her golden hair fanned around her head, creating an angelic halo.

"You are so beautiful Nikki Alexander." He looked straight into those eyes. Blood ran to her cheeks as she smiled, creating a perfect blushing smile.

"Thank you." She paused, as if she were thinking of what to say and he took off both their jeans.

"Harry..." She groaned again as he pressed kisses up her thighs, making sure that his stubbles rub her legs. He knew this turned her on. He kissed just below her navel before she cupped his face and brought it to hers again.

"I love you." She said breathlessly. He could feel her heart beating quickly with anticipation in her chest.

"Good job," he murmured between kisses. "I love you." He felt another smile blossom under his lips.

He did love her. He had always loved her, ever since that fateful day in the lab where she was running around with a hockey stick for him. He had never felt like this with anyone else before. He knew that whatever happened would be Ok because they loved each other. In the end, they'd still be in love and they'd still have each other, no matter what.

* * *

She couldn't escape. The shadows crept down on her, she couldn't escape the men. Closing in on her. The men were laughing; they gained on her, closer and closer. She couldn't breathe; she tried to push them away. She screamed, she needed to breathe, she was going to die. She wanted someone to help her, no one was around. She screamed again. She didn't want this, why were they doing this?

"Maya! Maya, it's OK, you're safe here." She felt someone hold her arms, stroked her face. "What's wrong Maya?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. I think I had a dream." She hadn't opened her eyes yet, she hoped it wasn't real. "It was so vivid." She felt a tissue being pressed into her hand. She was glad, she wiped away the tears. She couldn't remember when she started to cry. She wondered who it was who had given her it and comforted her. She opened her eyes.

At first she didn't recognise her. A light brown skinned woman stood next to her. She had a lot of dark brown hair which was tied back. She smiled kindly at her. That smile, she recognised it. Janet.

**Janets back! *cheers* I hope you liked it, please review and keep reading!**  
**Love Poppy x**


	20. Ice Chips

**Evening all :) Thank you again for the lovely reviews! Sorry for the very long update (well in comparison to what I usually do) because of the birthday fics etc. **  
**Im afraid I'm not totally pleased with this chapter, and not much happens, its really just a bit of a link. And no Harry and Nikki sorry :'( I cant bring myself to write them at all, it all to upsetting and stupid :'( **  
**Anyway, Janet's back, so enjoy!**

"Are you OK?" Janet asked, gently touching her arm. She didn't understand why her Father's partner who didn't want her was here.

"You're Janet?" She stated. The woman nodded and smiled.

"I'm Leo's partner. But I'm presuming you know that seeing as you recognised me." Maya nodded. Janet sat down on a chair next to her hospital bed. "How are you feeling?" She didn't understand what this woman was doing here. Was she here with Leo perhaps? A slither of hope jumped into her chest, but she banished it as soon as it came. She had learnt her lesson for expecting people to care.

"I'm not too bad. I think I remember more, not much more though."

"That's brilliant." Janet smiled encouragingly, almost proudly. She had a very pretty smile; one that you knew was genuine and filled you with instant warmth. "You know you look at lot better as well, there's a lot more colour in your cheeks now."

"I think I feel better." She said. It was true; she no longer felt tired. She moved slightly, trying to feel for pain; there was none. "Can I sit up please?"

"Sure, I'll just get the nurse to come and help." Janet walked out the room, giving her time to look around.

With her small medical knowledge she could see that the pulse was fairly normal, her blood pressure was slightly lower and her oxygen saturation was at 98, so normal as well, but she did have a oxygen mask on so that was to be expected. She was connected to various bags via an IV catheter; she presumed these contained different kinds of fluids and drips, seeing as she hadn't eaten for days, as well as some kinds of drugs, probably morphine.

She wondered how long she had actually been there. What day was it when she went to the restaurant? When did she first wake up? When did Leo find out? She had no idea.

Janet and a nurse came back and they managed to move the hospital bed up and prop her up with lots of pillows.

"You are definitely looking a lot better." The nurse commented. "How's the pain?"

"There's a dull ache in my stomach, but its fine really."

"Well, I'm going to get the doctor and get him to check you over to see if you're ready to try food by mouth. I think you will be, but it's better to check after everything." Maya nodded at the nurse before she left leaving her and Janet in the room.

Janet was sitting back down in the chair next to the bed. Her long wavy hair was pinned back in a tumbling bun at the back of her head. Her soft dark eyes stared at Maya, her dark lips relaxed into a smile. Maya could see why Leo liked her, she had a trusting face, one that you wanted to tell every little secret to, but also one that could show extreme vulnerability so you could protect her.

"Janet?" Maya asked quietly. "How long have I been here for?" She had been wondering this; she had no idea what day it was at all. Janet smiled.

"Well, you were first brought in last Saturday, the 21st of July. You had your operation at about 2pm I think it was, maybe a little earlier. You came out of theatre at about 9:30, and then you first woke up at about 11ish. You seemed to be in quite a lot of pain then, so they sedated you after than for a little longer to give your body time to heal. You woke up again on Wednesday afternoon, that's when you found out that Leo was your Father." There was an awkward pause as Janet took a breath. "And then on Friday morning you came round again when Nikki and Harry were here, and now it is Saturday afternoon."

"I've been here for a week?"

"It was quite a serious injury, hence why you've got this room to your own." Janet mused. "Well, Leo did put up a fight to get you one as well."

Maya looked away. She had noticed that Leo wasn't there. She couldn't tell how she felt; there was just an empty gap in her. She had been right, Leo obviously didn't want her. Her Father didn't want her.

"Oh." She managed to say, trying to blink back tears.

"Maya, I wanted to talk to you about Leo." Janet said shyly. She looked up at this, Janet look determined like she had to say something. "Harry and Nikki told me what you said to them, about how you think he doesn't want you, or hates you."

"Ok." She said blankly. She didn't know where this could go. In many ways she didn't want to know, she had accepted that he wasn't going to be there for her anymore.

"Well I've spoken to Leo, and he doesn't hate you. He could never hate you."

"I've told Nikki and Harry this. He doesn't want me, he wants Cassie."

"Don't you think I understand where you're coming from? He lost his wife as well. Don't you think I know how you feel? He obviously loved Theresa, they were married. Theresa will always be his wife that died, I'm just his partner."

"But he chose you to be his partner. He wanted you."

"Equally he can get rid of me whenever. But as with you, he will always be your father. And you will always be his daughter." Janet argued, keeping her voice stern and level. "OK, think about this, would you rather have your Mum or Leo here?"

She thought about it. Her mind obviously said her Mamma, but then there was Leo. Her Mamma was dead; there was nothing she could do about that so should pick her Father. But she didn't know him as well. Janet had a very good point, she couldn't choose, but she didn't have a choice.

"I can't pick. There both my parents and Leo is alive so I'd choose him, but my Mamma brought me up, I know her better. So I can't pick."

"And that is exactly the same as he feels with you. He knew Cassie for fourteen years, but you're both his children. He loves you both." Janet pressed a hand into hers.

"Why isn't he here?" She said, tears slipping down her face.

"Give him time. I don't think he ever though he'd be a Father again. He didn't know you existed until last week."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her cheeks now dripping with a steady flow.

"Don't be silly." Janet came to her, pulling her into a gentle hug. She smelt comforting, a musky flowery scent that suited her.

"Thank you." She muttered into her shoulder. Janet pulled away as the Doctor came in.

He checked her over and decided to start her on ice chips, which she pulled a face at. It really wasn't proper food in all honesty. But she took them anyway. The Doctor gave the nurse a few instructions before they both left again.

She watched Janet as she pulled a bag out from under the bed.

"Harry and Nikki brought these in for you this morning. They nipped to your flat and Nikki found you some clothes and pyjamas and things like that. They also tired to bring some things for you to do. And I think Nikki has given you a collection of magazines. They are old ones that she's kept, but there loads of them. There are also a few books and things." Janet said. She placed the bag on her bed.

Maya looked through it; there were fashion and gossip magazines by the tonne, and about 10 different books. She noticed that they were all crime and detective books, which seemed typical for Nikki and Harry. There also seemed to be some of her books from her flat. Some very battered copies of her Italian versions of Harry Potter, as well as Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre. There was her iPod as well, which she presumed they got from out of her bag which she left at the Lyell centre, as well as her phone.

"I... Thank you." She really appreciated it, they went to so much trouble for her. "I've been nothing but a bother to all of you and you're still so kind."

"Never a bother. Anyway, I've heard you were the one who set them up." Janet laughed. "I can't believe you actually managed that." Janet laughed.

"They were obvious they were in love." She watched Janet nod in agreement. Her phone rang out, making both of them jump slightly. She answered the phone.

"I'm really sorry Maya, but I've got to go."

"No it's fine!" She replied quickly.

"I promise I will come see you later if you want?" Maya nodded. She said goodbye and she left.

She looked around at her pile of books and other various forms of entertainment. She picked up her cup of ice chips and crunched on a few, thinking how ridiculous she felt eating ice. If anything, it made her cold and gave her goose bumps, which made her scar hurt.

She decided that she liked Janet. She was quieter than any of the others, but then again she knew the exact perfect words to say. She hadn't thought about his wife and Janet, she had made a very good point really. She knew that she was Leo's daughter, but he had acted so oddly. She really needed to talk to him.

Maya picked up her phone and turned it on. Three texts, which she didn't bother to look and but nothing else. She scrolled through her contacts and selected Leo's number. She called him and let the phone ring.

Between every shrill ring there was an echoing silence. Her heart fluttered with hope between each ring. Each ring meant she was closer to talking to him. She had a hunger creeping in her stomach. It was a curiosity, a need. She wanted to know, to find out from her actual family. Her actual father.

He picked up.

"Professor Dalton speaking." He voice crackled out the speakers.

"It's Maya." She said. Followed was a very pregnant pause. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me or see me but I just wanted to..." She trailed off. She didn't actually know what she wanted to say. Luckily Leo saved her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Better thank you." A smile crept over her lips. She couldn't actually believe it; this was the first proper conversation where they had both know he was he father.

"On any food or liquids yet?"

"Erm, well I've just had ice chips. Which were frankly delicious." Her voice laced with sarcasm, Leo chuckled at the other end of the receiver.

"Well they'll probably have you on some clear liquids by tonight to see how you go." He paused. "Can I come and see you tonight?" He asked cautiously. The smile on her lips grew.

"You don't need to ask, of course you can you know."

"I just haven't been a brilliant father. I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid. You've done everything for me."

"I haven't Maya."

"No offence but you're the only one I have and I don't care if you think you've done something bad, which you haven't. If you want to come and see me them please god do, and don't even ask. As I've said before, if you don't want to, then it's equally fine."

"I'm coming to see you Maya." He said with an utter determination in his voice.

"Good." She heard talking down his line of phone, "Leo? Are you still there?"

"What?" He paused and said something. "Is it ok if I come now?" This surprised her a bit.

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok, I'll see you in 10." And with that he hung up. She looked down her phone in surprise; she didn't really expect that conversation!

**Thank you for reading. Reviews would definitely cheer me up after everything thats happened with SW :( So please just give me a little review!**

**Much love xxx**


End file.
